Sailor Moon y la profecia
by sailorworld
Summary: Espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten, y pido disculpas pense serian pocos capitulo, pero no aun asi espero lean hasta el ultimo capitulo y espero sea de su agrado, gracias dejen rewius.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

Han pasado 3 años desde la batalla contra galaxia, Serena seguía con darien, pero no por amor, màs bien por obligación de es futuro que nunca debieron conocer, delante de la chicas no demuestra como se siente en realidad, también había decidido tomarse un año ya que aunque le gustaba la carrera de Arte no entro en la que ella eligio, una universidad lejos de Tokio, Mina entro a la universidad de Tokio a estudiar música y actuación, Rei entro para estudiar para productora y compositora, Lita para entro para combertirse en Cheff y Amy para ser doctora, ellas pensaban que serena no estudiaría, pero ella no dijo nada, los únicos se sabían eran sus padre, sin embargo también había escogido Musica en la Universidad de Odaiva, no le dijo a nadie que se iria de Tokio solo a sus padres, que la apoyaron, su hermano se fue a la preparatoria de Odaiva para cuidar de su hermana, la escuela tenia dormitorios y para sorpresa de Serena, Molly también entro a esa universidad solamente que ella en la carrera de economía. En cuanto a las Sailor exteriores Haruka es la corredora de la formula 1, Michiru da concierto ya que es una violinista reconocida, Setsuna regreso a la puerta del tiempo y Hotaru esta en la preparaotoria de Hokinawua donde vive con su padre.

En cuanto a las Star Ligths reconstruyeron su planta con la Pincesa aunque un chico de cabellos negro aun piensa en su dulce bombón.

CAPITULO 1 EL REGRESO DE 3 ESTRELLAS FUGACES

Planeta Kinmoku

Yaten: Estas loco Seiya, nuestro deber es proteger a la Pirncesa Kakyu

Seiya: Es que debo saber si me ama, si ya se casaron, para olvidarme d mi dulce bombón

Taiky: Seiya salúdame a todas

Yaten: Taiky: Apoyaras esta locura

Princesa Kakyu: Ve mi estrella fugaz

Seiya: Gracias princesa

En la tierra

Templo HIkawua

Rei: Hola luna, pensé que hoy iras con Serena, ya que este ultimo vez estuviste en casa de Mina con Artmis

Luna: Rei, dime las chicas vendrán al templo hoy

Rei: Si (en eso llegan 3 chicas)

Mina: Hola Rei

Amy: Luna por que no vas por Serena, hace 1 mes que no la vemos

Lita: Y tampoco contesta el celular o en su casa

Darién: Chicas, disculpenme, pero he venido, porque debo decirles algo importante

Mina: Ya encargaron a Rini

Rei: Mina!

Darién: Pense que Serena les dijo, ella termino conmigo

Todas: Que!

Darién: Y fui a verla hace 2 semanas y en su casa no hay nadie

Luna: Si eso mismo, en casa de Serena no hay nadie, y no contesta el comunicador

En Odaiva

Habitación de Serena y Molly

Serena: Estoy exausta Molly

Molly: Lo se me da gusto que te dejaran tomar la otra carrera

Serena Si lo se, sabes conoci a un chico muy Lindo llamado Malfoy es muy guapo tiene unos ojos verdes preciosos y un cabello castaño muy lindo, pareciera un príncipe

Molly: Serena, no me has terminado de contar

Serena: Ah claro nadie sabe que entre a la universidad, me siento mal por mentirles con respecto adarion termine con el

Molly: Se tu secreto de Sailor Moon (en susurru), aunque ya lo sospechaba, pero dime el otro chico

Serena: Seiya, aun lo amo, pero se que s muy poco probable que lo vuelva a ver (tocan)

Unazuki: Hola chicas

Serena: Hola Unazuki, dime iras esta semana libre a Tokio

Unazuki: Si, pero no te procupes no dire nada, ademas estoy en ultimo año y salgo este semestre

Molly: Si lo sabemos, seras una gran administradora

Unazuki: Gracias

En Tokio

Parque #10

Seiya: Al fin vere a mi dulce bombón

Taiky: Calma romeo

Yaten: Vamos rápido, para poder regresar

Seiya: Que desesperado estas

En el templo Hikawua

Todas: Que!

Rei: Alguna idea de donde pueda estar (en eso se escucha una voz grusa)

Haruka: Quien?

Todas: Chicas!

Michiru: Hola muchachas

Mina: Ah hola

Hotaru: Y la princesa?

Lita: Aqu debemos su visita

Haruka: Setsuna dijo que viniéramos (aparece Setsuna)

Setsuna: Podrian ir por la princesa

Artmis: Ella…

Michiru: Diganos paso algo malo

Darién: No hemos visto a Serena en un mes y ella termino conmigo

Haruka: Que hizo que? (salió molesta)

Setsuna: Alto Haruka, podrían explicarnos

Amy: verán, Serena decidió no estudiar este año, empezó actuar raro hace unos meses, siempre daba excusas, nosotras 4 nos vemos n la universidad y nos reunimos aquí cuando nos alcanza el tiempo, pero no sabemos mas.

Setsuna: Debemos encontrar un enemigo viene acercándose, no puede dcirles mas, porqu necesito primero preguntarle algo a la princesa


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 RECUERDOS OCULTOS

Molly: Serena antes de irme dime cuando anunciaran aque escuela nos enviaran (Unazuky se había ido)

Serena: Hoy Molly, los resultados están pegados, solo 2 alumnos de cada carrera

Molly: Tenemos mas posibilidades

Serena: Te parece si vamos juntas a verla, luego solo estaremos 1 mes mas y talvez seamos separadas

Molly: Espero que

Loving del dormitorio A

Molly: Aver, si!, me mandaran a Inglaterra

Serena: Igual a mi

Unazuki: Somos 3, aunque en total debemos ser 5 que vamos allí

Malfoy: Asi que regresare, que bien, ah disculpen es que… (viendo a Serena)

Dustin: Malfoy lo logre ire contigo

Malfoy: Deben tener cuidado, las felicito, solo 50 alumnos pasaron

Serena: Sabes que otros lugares hay

Dustin: Yo si Francia, Estados unidos, Tokio, eee los demás no los recuerdo

Unazuki: Son del dormitorio del 3r piso

Dustin: si, el segundo es para las chicas igual que el 4arto y el 3ero y 5quinto para los chicos el primero s la estancia

Molly: Bello (se despiden, Molly se va al igual que Unazuki y Dustin)

Malfoy: Te puedo hacer una pregunta, esto…

Serena: Me llamo Serena

Malfoy: Yo soy Malfoy, entonces te puedo preguntar algo

Serena: Si claro (se sentaron y comían unhelado)

Malfoy: Tu cabello no es de ese color verdad

Serena: No mi cabello es rubio, pero decidi pintarmelo de castaño, aunque m siento extraña,claro ademas me lo corte

Malfoy: Sabes eres una persona muy agradable

Serena: Gracias, ahora me rtiro compermiso (se va a su habitación)

Habitación de Serena y Molly

_Sueño de Serena_

_Milenio de plata_

_Escudero: Majestad, digame que piensa hacer, su hija no solo es la princesa de la Luna, sino también de…_

_Reina Serenity: Usare el cristal d plata para dormir su otra mitad, el nunca debe entrarse y aunque con el paso del tiempo si esa profecía s cumple un caus trementdo pasara, y mas si…_

_Esucdero: Alteza la Sailor del tiempo debe ser avisada de esto_

_Reina Serenity: Lo se mi querida Sailor Plut, sin embargo tampoco le sera dicha esa profecía, ya que podría al trar el orden o traer la paz_

_Escudero: Si alteza, pero…_

_Reina Serenity: Escucha si llgara a suceder lo que menos queremos solo aquel con ese rsplador sera el indicado para ella_

_Escudero: Si alteza (entra Sailor Plut)_

_Sailor Plut: Majestad Me mando llamar_

_Reina Sernity: Mi querida guardiana del timpo, como sabes mi hija no solo es princsa d la luna sino también d.._

_Sailor Plut: Lo se alteza, el signo en su frente, me lo confirma_

_Reina Serenity: Dormir esa parte de la princesa, el ignora que tuvimos una hija y es lo mejor, cristal de plata te pido que esa parte quede dormida…_

_Fin del sueño_

Serena: Que parte, no entiendo,

En Tokio en un departamento 3 chicos dormían

Habitación de Seiya

_Sueño_

_Reino de la Estrella_

_Rey: Hijo mio, sucede algo_

_Príncipe: Padre me he dado cuenta que la amo_

_Rey: Aquien hijo mio_

_Príncipe: A la princesa de….._

_Fin del sueño_

Seiya: Que rayos fue eso

En un autobús camino a Tokio

_Sueño de UNazuki_

_Reina Sernity: Querida Sailor Ceres sabes de la profecía no es asi_

_Sailor Ceres: Si majestad, pero si su…_

_Reina Serenity: El príncipe de la luz puedria salvarla, si eso pasara debes proteger a mi hija y sobre todo a…_

_Fin del sueño_

Unazuki: Que rayos fue eso

En otro autobús camino a su casa con su madre

_Sueño de Molly_

_Reina Serenity: Querida amiga tanto tu como como Ceres me han cuidado mucho, por eso poravor si mi hija llegara a… protegela, pero sobre todo a…._

_Sailor Eris: Majestad, Ahora soy una Sailor que protegria a su… si eso pasara digame el seria el único no es asi_

_Reina Serenity: Si el es el único, sin embargo son 3 quienes la aman, pero solo 1 es el correcto e indicado_

_Fin del sueño_

Molly: Esto no puede ser, pero yo

En un departamento de Tokio un chico dormía junto asu hermano menor

_Sueño de Dustin_

_Rey : Escucha Guerrero Makemake mi hijo y la princesa tendrán una hija tu deber s cudar de mi hijo, sin embargo, la madre de la princesa me dijo algo que me inquito, si mi nita nacira con el aura maligna debras protegerla, solo l príncipe y la princesa podrían detnrla, sin embargo el rei Black se ah entrado y quiere a la princsa y asu decendinte, debes proteger a mi hijo y a mi nieta o nieto, las guardianas trataran talves de evotarlo, sin embargo ni yo ni la reina estamos de acuerdo, asi que tanto ella como yo asignamos 2 guerrero y 2 sailor para protger a la futura soberana_

_Guerrero Makemake: Le juro su alteza que dare mi vida por su hijo y por el futuro príncipe o pincesa_

_Rey: De esto ninguna palabra a nadie _

_Guerrero Makmake: Si alteza_

_Fin del sueño_

Dustin: Yo guerrero eh de estar loco

En Inglaterra

_Suaño de Faiden_

Rey: _Escucha Guerrero Haumea mi hijo y la princesa tendrán una hija tu deber s cudar de mi hijo, sin embargo, la madre de la princesa me dijo algo que me inquito, si mi nita nacira con el aura maligna debras protegerla, solo l príncipe y la princesa podrían detnrla, sin embargo el rei Black se ah entrado y quiere a la princsa y asu decendinte, debes proteger a mi hijo y a mi nieta o nieto, las guardianas trataran talves de evotarlo, sin embargo ni yo ni la reina stamo de acuerdo_

_Guerrero Haumea: Majstad juro qu cumpliré lo que me ha pedido y guardare silencio_

_Rey: Bien_

_Fin dl sueño_

Faiden: Que significa esto

En odaiva-Cuarto de Malfoy

_Suaño_

_Rey: Hijo mio e escogido a los 2 guerreros, yo te he dicho la verdad y aun asid esas protgerlas y me enfrentaste por ellas estoy osgullo_

_Príncipe: Gracias padre yo_

_Fin del sueño_


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdon por las faltas d ortografía y gracias por seguir leyendo dejen rewius**

CAPITULO 3 EL TRANSLADO

Malfoy: Llevo soñando lo mismo la última semana

En algún lugar

Voz: Pronto hija mia te are un favor y m lo ar (rie malvadamente)

En Tokio – templo hikawa

Mina: Díganos la encontraron

Michiru: No

Haruka: Cuando la vea yo…

Lita: Nosotros lo sentimos pero nada,

Luna: Yo no siento el cristal de plata

Amy: Rei sucede algo?

Rei: Veran tuve creo un recuerdo, creo

Setsuna: Cual

Rei: Algo de la otra parte de la princesa de la Luna

Hotaru: Yo algo d 3 principes

Artemis: Setsuna tu sabes algo de esto

Setsuna: De lo primero si de lo que Hotaru dijo no

Michiru: No entiendo

Luna: Les dire lo único que se, El padre de la princesa de la luna es el rey del planta oscuro, sin embargo el ignoraba la existencia de su hija, la princesa de la Luna nació con una media luna mitad dorada y mitad negra, la Reina Serenity utilizo l cristal de plata para dormir la parte oscura

Mina: Y lo que Hotaru dijo

Luna: Eso lo debe saber Artemis

Artemis: Lo lamento, pero eso no puedo decirlo, ahora llegara en su momento (En eso parc 3 chicos)

Haruka: Kou no te has ido aun

Seiya: No hasta que vea a mi dulce bombón (se va)

En odaiva

Mollly: Que feliz, mi madre alardeo, pero término aceptando

Unazuki: Mi hermano se alegro por mi, pero me dijo que los chicos te están buscando Serena

Serena: No dijo nada cierto

Unazuki: No, el cree que te fuiste de viaje con tus padres

Serena: Mejor asi (por que me siento extraña hoy junto a ellas)

Molly: Serena vamos (perdón Serena hasta que no sepa mas no dire nada)

Unazuki: Miren los chicos van en aquellos (rie, me siento rara junta a ellas)

Malfoy: Dustin siéntate (algo extraño pasa, s extraño)

Dustin: Oygan chicas nos reuniremos en las comidas verdad (me siento extraño)

Los 5: Si

asi mientras s dirigían a Inglaterra 3 chicos viajan en busca de Serena, sin embargo otro _despertaba_

_Sueño_

_Princesa: Es hora querido Star Ligth despiertes como tal_

_Andrew: Yo pero yo_

_Princesa: lo lamento, pro el príncipe que ocupaba tu lugar esta despertando y es hora qu tomes tu luga_

_Andruw: Yo_

_Fin del sueño_

Andruw: Que fue eso, a deser mi imaginación y el cansancio

En el un departamento de tokio

_Sueño de darien_

_Rey: Hijo mio dime estas seguro de eso_

_Príncipe Endymion: Si padre amo a la princesa Serena_

_Fin del sueño_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 EL PRIMER A TAQUE

En Inglaterra- colegio English

Malfoy: Es Sensacional y aquí te es diferente son cuartos de a 3 compañeros

Dustin: Si lo se, dime tu eres de aquí no es así

Malfoy: Naci aquí pero cada año cambiaba de colegio debido al viaje de mis padres, creo qu solo cuando tenía 7 años estuve 2 años en Tokio

Dustin: Esta es la residencia de los jóvenes, a ver nuestro compañero se llama…

Faiden: Soy Faiden Farilly , estudio la carrera de música y actuación, soy de Francia y tengo 22 años

Malfoy: Yo soy Malfouy McBell y tengo 20 años, yo naci aquí en Inglaterra

Dustin: Yo soy Dustin y tengo 21 soy de Tokio

Faiden: Un gusto, Esto edificio es para los chicos y en cada cuarto hay 3 compañeros

Malafoy: Gracias (se va a su cama)

En el edificio de la chicas

Darce: Esta es su habitación

Unazuki: Gracias

Darce: Sus horarios están en la mesa

Serena: Gracias

Darce: M retiro

Molly: Que te vaya bien, nos volveremos a ver

Serena: Es estupendo

En Odaiva

Taiky; Dime sabes algo que nosotros no

Seiya: Verán, entre a la casa de bombón y bueno en su lugar secreto qu me mostro aqulla vez había una carta para mi, como si supiera que vendría,

Taiky: Y que dice hermano

Seiya: Que está aquí en Odaiva estudiando, todavía antier me se me ocurrió y que sabía que venía, porque su corazón se lo decía

Taiky: Mira allí es (en eso un chico de pelo castaño salía)

Yaten: No es ese su hermano de esa niña (Seiya s baja)

Seiya: Disculpa eres el hermanito de Serena

Sammy: Si, hola Seiya, si buscas a mi hermana, fue transferida a otro colegio, pero ten me dijo que sabía que vendrías (dándole un sobre), siempre la cargo, ahora me voy tengo clases (SE VA)

Seiya: Bombón (un poco triste)

_Carta de Serena_

_Seiya supongo que cuando llegues estaré en otro lugar estudiando, aun no se donde, Termine con Darién, diles que te cuenten todo, que las quiero y explicare mi razones, yo quiero tiempo sabes me di cuenta que… bueno eso estará en otra carta jajá, yo diles que se los ordeno en caso que se nieguen y que lo lamento, atentamente Serena Tsukino._

_Tarjeta adjunta_

_Seiya te amo, pero déjame aclarar al 100% para poder corresponderte, a èl no ya no lo amo, por favor no digan dónde estaba no quiero que nadie sepa si no vendrán por mi y quiero sentirme libre n caso de atarme a ese destino, te amo al 80% Serena tu bombón._

_Fin_

Taiky: Bien hermano ahora tiene una oportunidad

Yaten: Nos quedaremos entonces

Seiya: Si lo desean podemos preguntarles y vuelven con la princesa

Yaten: Bien

Taiky: Claro (se van hacia Tokio)

En Tokio

Una nueva batalla daba inicio

Blaky: Vamos ataca águila negro búscala

Sailor Venus: No t lo permitiremos

Sailor Mars: Si s verdad

Blaky: Valla las Sailor de la princesa, díganme donde esta?

Sailor Uranus: A salvo de ti

Blaky: Vaya la esconden de nuevo

Todas: De nuevo

Blaky: No importa águila oscura mátalas

Sailor Uranus: Tierra tiembla!

Sailor Neptiun: Maremoto de Neptuno!

En Inglaterra

Molly: Serena estas bien

Serena: Molly por favor cúbreme

Molly: Si yo te ayudo como?

Serena: Di que fui a conocer el campus o algo por favor, ellas están en peligro

Molly: Claro

Serena: Eterna Sailor Moon, transformación!

Molly: Que lindo ve

Sailor Moon: Yo quiero proteger a las personas (en sus alas brillaban llvandola a vlocidad a Tokio)

Blaky: Vaya que rápido se cansan guerreras, aro negro ¡!

Voz (sm): Escudo lunar

Blaky: Vaya si es la princesa de la Luna

Sailor Moon: Quien eres y que quieres?

Blaky: Soy blaky guerrero del planeta oscuro y te llevare con el

Sailor Moon: Yo, lo siento pero luchare

Sailor Mars: Saeta llameante

Sailor Moon: Rayo lunar (matando al águila)

Blaky: Nos volveremos a ver majestad (se va)

Sailor Mercury: Sailor Moon, Serena espera

Sailor Moon: Lo lamento (estaba a punto de irse)

Sailor Plut: Princesa espere, solo quiero preguntarle a soñado algo extraño

Sailor Moon: Yo solo he soñado con mi madre, estoy bien no se preocupen, el vendrá cuéntenle todo

Sailor Saturn: A quien princesa

Sailor Moon: A las 3 estrellas fugases, adiós debo irme

Sailor Uranus: Dinos donde rayos estas

Sailor Moon: NO lo siento, explicare mi razón después, pero no es porque las odias, adiós(diciendo esto se va)

Sailor Mars: Serena tonta me alegro que estés bien

En Inglaterra

Cuarto de la 3 chicas

Molly: Serena… (en eso llega muy agotada)

Serena: Gracias Molly

Molly: Dime estas bien

Serena: Si bueno, honestamente no usaba ese poder hace mucho y deben estar preguntándose d e los que use

Molly: Me dijiste que los dscubristte en aquel accidente hace 1 año

Serena: Si


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 MAS RECUERDOS Y UNA VERDAD y otro ataque

En Tokio 3 chicos llegaban al templo al día siguiente- templo Hikawa

Haruka: Maldito Kou tu eres la razón (quiso golpearlo pero este lo esquivo)

Seiya: Si y no, la otra parte fu lo que me pidió en esta carta que me dijeran

Setsuna: Bien te lo diremos, pero nos permite ver la carta

Seiya: Bien (se la da y esta la lee, para las demás)

Rei: Serena tonta

Mina: Amy diles

Amy: Michiru

Michiru: Quien hablara

Rei: Yo, verán serena como saben es la princesa de la luna y su destino ha sido siempre estar con Darién, quien es el príncipe de la tierra, conocimos un futuro que no debimos conocer, conociendo a la futura hija de los príncipes, la pequeña dama, así que como verán Darién y serena están destinados a estar juntos

Yaten: Ya veo, pero no se han preguntado que a lo mejor ella no desea algo si no hay amor

Mina: Me sorprendes Yaten

Lita: Puede ser, según la carta nos quiere a demás (mientras tanto un ataque se daba

Yaten: Vayamos (todos se transforman menos uno)

Seiya: Pero porque no puedo

Sailor Star Healer: Tranquilo, no te acerque mucho

En Inglaterra

Una chica dormía con 2 amigas

_Sueño de Serena_

_Príncipe S: Princesa te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa_

_Princesa Serenita: Príncipe S yo estoy confundida entre el príncipe del sol y tu príncipe de la Estrella, al príncipe de la tierra lo quiero pero como amigo_

_Príncipe: Princesa si me elige seré feliz, si lo elige a el pido que seamos amigos, por favor_

_Princesa Serenity: Claro príncipe S….. (Pero llegan una Sailor que serena no había visto)_

_Sailor Ceres: Princesa su madre desea verla, sus guardianas esta con Sailor Eris_

_Princesa Serena: Si Ceres, hasta pronto príncipe de la estrella_

_Fin del sueño_

_Sueño de Molly_

_Sailor Ceres: Princesa Serenity Su madre desea verla, sus guardianas están con Sailor Eris_

_Princesa Serenity: Ya voy Ceres_

_Sailor Ceres: Princesa usted sabe que tin prohibido ver a los príncipes hasta que los padres estén de acuerdo._

_Princesa Serenity: Lo sé, pero…_

_Sailor Ceres: No la princesa esta con su madre en estos momento_

_Sailor Eris: Las Sailor del planta externo ha sido elegida su líder, al igual que el de la Inners_

_Sailor Ceres: Lo sé, son Venus y Uranus, ya que plut tiene otra misión_

_Sailor Eris: Lo se_

_Fin de sueños_

_Sueños de Unazuki_

_Sailor Ceres: No la princesa esta con su madre en estos momento_

_Sailor Eris: Las Sailor del planta externo ha sido elegida su líder, al igual que el de la Inners_

_Sailor Ceres: Lo sé, son Venus y Uranus, ya que plut tiene otra misión_

_Sailor Eris: Lo se _

_Fin del sueño_

Las tres despiertan

Serena: Chicas debo…

Unazuki: Princesa

Molly: Princesa

Serena: Ya veo las 3 recordamos

Molly: Si, Serena debemos ir las Sailors están..

Serena: Lo se

Unazuki: Poder estelar del planeta Eris transformación! (su traje era como el de las demás su falda era plateada con azul y su lazo y moño dorado)

Molly: Poder estelar del planeta Ceres, Transformación! (El de Cere era plateado con dorado y lazo y moño rojo)

Serena: Eterna Sailor Moon, Transformación!

Sailor Moon: Pido no asomen de ser necesario, por favor

Sailor Ceres. Claro, usaremos esto (mostrando antifaz, aun no s el momento)

Sailor Eris: Vámonos (se van a Tokio)

Blaky: No pueden guerreras de la luna y amigos

Sailor Healer: Maldito (UN CHICO SE PREGUNTABA DONDE ESTABA SU BOMBÓN)

Sailor Moon: Basta déjalos

Sailor Saturn: Princesa

Tuxedo Mask : Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon: Me disculpo por tardar

Blaky: Lobo y Serpiente negra ataquen

Sailor Moon: Escudo Lunar

Tuxedo Mask: Pero qué?

Blaky: Monstruo de piedra (desde un árbol)

Sailor Ceres: Escudo rojo de fuego y agua

Sailors: pero que

Sailor Moon: Salgan por favor

Sailor Ceres: Princesa lo lamento

Sailor Moon: Encargarse, debo despertarlo

Sailor Eris: Claro (Sailor Moon se acerca a un Seiya herido)

Seiya: Bombón yo use esto (mostrando un antifaz y riendo)

Sailor Moon: Eres valiente, dime has soñado contigo como príncipe no es así y me has visto

Seiya: Si bombón, pero ahora no puedo…

Sailor Moon: Lo se, debes despertar y yo soy la llave (dándole un beso, Tuxedo y Haruka lo vieron con molestia)

Mente de Seiya

Sailor Ceres: Lo lamento alteza, solo el beso de la princesa despertara sus recuerdos

Príncipe Seiya: Gracias

Princesa Serenity: Lo lamento (cierra con un beso)

Ya de vuelta a la realidad

Sailor Makr: Que le pasa

Sailor Ceres: Princesa

Sailor Moon: Bienvenido Príncipe de la estrella príncipe Seiya

Príncipe Seiya: Gracias por devolverme mis recuerdos, te prometo ayudarte, aunque no me elijas

Sailor Moon: Lo se

Blaky: Maldición

Príncipe: Rayo de estrella de 5 picos

Tuxdo Mask: Que?

Sailor Eris: Huracán de tierra (derrotando a 2 de los monstruos con ayuda del príncipe de las estrellas

Sailor Moon: Rayo de la luna (disparando al último monstruo)

Blaky: Maldita seas regresare (se va)

Sailor Uranus: Porque le diste un beso y nos sustitulliste

Sailor Eris: No te atrevas Uranus

Sailor Plut: Lo sabe cierta princesa

Sailor Moon: No pero, Ceres, Eris regresen luego iré por favor

Sailor Ceres: Si princesa (y las 2 se van)

Rei: Porque les pediste que se fueran

Serena: Aun no es momento, Escucho lamento que se futuro que vimos se arruine por mi culpa y lo lamento mas por Rini, Darién yo no te amo, Seiya creo que no hace falta decir por que no te amo por completo

Seiya: Si, bombón me alegra que este bien, seré paciente

Serena: Lo lamento chicas, pero s hora de que regrese, Taiky y Yaten, el verdadero Star Figther está por despertar (viendo a Lita)

Lita: Yo?

Serena: Sera mejor que se lo digas créeme y Lita gracias (se transforma y se va)

Setsuna: Esto va de mal si ella

Artemis: Luna donde estas

Amy: No se

En Inglaterra

Luna: Serena porque

Serena: Luna Artemis era el consejero de mi madre y tú la mía, además te presentare a las guerreras que conociste en aquí pasado

Luna: Serena, sabes quiénes son?

Molly: Hola Luna

Unazuki: Tanto tiempo

Luna: Lo siento Serena, no..

Serena: Serena ellas son las 2 Sailor que viste

Molly: Soy Sailor Ceres normalmente soy Molly Osaka

Unazuki: Soy Sailor Eris normalmente Unazuki Furuhata

Luna: Dime Serena donde estamos

Serena: En Inglaterra en 4 meses regresaremos a Odaiva

Luna: Porqu?

Molly: Porque quieren que cumpla con un futuro que no debe ser, pero eso aun no es momento

Luna: Bien y díganme

bueno los meses pasaron rápido el enemigo seguía atacando-

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 REGRESO A ODAIVA Y L DESPERTAR D LA 3STRELLA UGAR

Malfoy: Serena me gustas, por eso te traje aquí, quiero que sepas, en realidad en realida mi familia es una de las mas ricas, mi hermano es Faired y es el heredero de la fortuna de mi padre aquí en inglatrra y yo el heredero de mi madre en Tokio, solo que para qe nadie se entre, nuestros padres nos registraron con apellidos al rves

Serena: Al revés

Malfoy: Si yo soy Mcbell Farylli y mi hermano Farylli Mcbell, el pidió su tranlado a odaiva para star conmigo, antes de graduars

Serena: Ya veo, sabes con razón se parcen, y Malfoy a mi también me gustas , pero mi corazón esta entre tu y un chico llamado Seiya dejame aclararlo y les dire pofavor

Malfoy: Bien, lo que decidas lo respetare, es raro sabes siento que dije esas palabras hace mucho

Serena: Somos dos (rien)

Unazyki: Chicos es hora de irnos

Dustin: Si bueno

Molly: Faired nos espera en el taxi (asi todos suben en 2 taxis encada uno ivan 3 asi que llegaron a Odaiva y regrsaron a sus antiguas habitaciones)

En odaiva

Universidad- cafetería

Serena: Porfin

Sammy: Hermana (la abraza)

Serena: Dime ensrio t iras con mamà y papà de vuelta a Tokio

Sammy: Si, pero no te preocupes no dire nada

Serena: Gracias (se abrazan Y Sammy se va)

Unazuky: Es buen chico

Molly: Y pensar que solo se fastidiaban entre los 2

Serena: Lo se

Faird: No iran con sus familias estas vacacions

Serena: No mis padres

Mientras tanto un montro ataba carca del crow centr

Lita: Andruw , Por el poder estealr d Jupitr, tranformacion!

Sailor Jupiter: Dejalo (n so llgan las demás y los dos príncipes el d la tirra y la extrlla)

Blaky: Pns quevenias sola, pero veo qu siemprete siguen

Sailor Mars: Claro es nuestra amiga

Sailor Uranus: no tras mas amigos

Blaky: Si yo solito puedo

Sailor Plut: No se confíen

Blaky: Empezemos

Una pelea donde se escuchan los ataque d todos mpieza, SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MART, BESO DE AMOR Y BLLEZA DE VENUS, FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO, MARMOTO DE NEPTUNO, TIERRA TIMPLA, GRITO MORTAL, HOJAS DE ROBL D JUPITR, Etc.

Blaky: Veamos quien sera el primero,ah ustdes, ataka a tuxdo y mask y Sailor saturn, quien s rescada por la princesa de la Luna

Saailor Moon: Basta, en so ataca a jupitr, pero Andrew al verlo

Andrew: Nooooooooooo!, poder de lucha estelar tranformacion!

Sailor Star igrthr hace su aparición

Blaky: Maldicion

SailoR jupitr: Gracias por decírmelo Serena (en susuurru y cae inconcinte)

Sailor Moon: Jupiter,ustedes 3 no se metan porfavor y cuidenlas

Sailor MAKER: Bien

Uranu: Que haras

Sailor Moon: Espada de lunar

Sailro Plut: No puedes ser (sorprndida), si tienela spada quier decir quE?

Sailor Ceres: Pronto la batalla ral empezara y el también

Sailor Eris:Deben tener cuidado

Blaky Fallas mucho princesa de la Luna

Sailor Moon: Quien dijo que quria vencrte con ella, (observa las manos de Sailor Moon)

Blaky: Pero como..

Sailor Moon: Rayo de la luna (y con eso vence ablaky)

Blaky: Pronto vendrá por ti(y su cuerpo desaparce)

_**Gracias por los rewius , sigan dejando rewius gracias**_


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7 LLEGADA REUNION Y DESPEDIDAS

Sailor Ceres: Es hora alteza y lo sabe

Sailor Moon: Lo se

Sailor Mercury: Aque se refieren

Sailro Moon: Mañana en el tmplo Hikawa a medio dia, ella también vendrá, compermiso (se van)

En odaiva

Unazuki: Nopudo crerlo, eso significa qu s ira no es asi

Serena: Si

Luna: Porque se lo dijiste a Lita

Serena: Porque no quiero que sufra

Molly: Podre d los 2

Serena: No bueno n realidad Andrw la queria como a una hermana pqueña màs, dado que Lita ha estado sola

Unazuki: Eso s verdad Lita es como una hermana menor para nosotros

Luna: Y Lita, lo quiere

Serena: No te equivocas, pero es algo que no dire

Al dia siguiente

Templo Hikawa

Luna: Estan seguras del Antifaz

Molly: Sera divertido

Princesa Kakyu: No lo dudo (ella había llegado durant la noche)

Serena: Dime por que Seiya y Andrew

Princesa: Como dije antes Seiya es l único sobrebiente del palacio de la estrllas

Serena: Si lo se, podrecito cuando spa (Asi las 4 entran junto con Luna)

Yaten: Princesa, no debía venir por nosotros

Princesa Kakyu: Ahora explicare

Michiru: Dios porfavor quien son ellas

Mina: Porque tran antifaz

Serena: La verdad pensamos que seria divertido

Molly: Soy Sailor Ceres normalmente soy (quitándose el antifaz), Molly Osaka

Todas: Molly?

Serena: Mejor ni t prsentes o se desmayaran

Lita: Porfavor dinos

Unazuki: Soy Sailor Eris normelmet soy (quitandoce el antifaz), Unazuki uruhata

Andrew: Hermana (sorprendido)

Setsuna: Sean Bienvnidas

Amy: Pero somos solo nosotras las que protegemos a Serena

Serena: Si bueno, para ser honestas no entiendo muy bien eso Amy

Taiky: Princesa

Princesa Kakyu: Yo vine a explicar lo ocurrido

Seiya: Porfavor princesa

Andrew: Yo me siento raro, aun ayer..

Princesa Kakyu: Lo lamento, por despertart como guerrera, pero lo que la reina del milenio de plata queria esta por pasar, Seiya, tu eres el ultimo sobrevivinte del reino de las estrellas,ocupabas el lugar de mi guardiana para protgerte fu un favor qu tu padre el Rey Futer me pidió, mis queridas guardianas dbo informar que ustds 3 deberan volver a Kimonku conmigo ya que sta lucha es de ellas (viendo a Serna)

Luna: Serena

Serena: Lo lamento, si chicos, enserio agradezco todo esto, Lita en verdad lo siento

Lita: No tu me dijiste la verdad, ademas el y yo nos quremos como hermanos

Kakyu: Le dijiste (en tono un poco enojada)

Serena: Lo lamento, pero debía saberlo y aclarar lo que sentía en verdad

Kakyu: Esta bien, como me pediste dejare que scuchan lo que debes decir

Setsuna: Princsa…

Serena: Escuchen, yo soy aquien el busca por una razón mi madre la reina serenity se enamoro de un rey que resulto ser el rey de la oscuridad, yo naci solo con mis poderes de princesa de la luna, sin embargo, 3 principes se enamoraron de mi, pero solo con uno me di cuenta que no lo amaba, no dire quien hasta que l aparezca, la razón por la que tengo los nuvos poderes honestamente ni yo lo se y la espada menos, chicas Sailor Ceres y Eris eran las guardianas de mi madre y supongo que ahora mias, el vendrá por mi y lo que les pediré sera algo que deberán hacerlo d ser necesario

Todas: Que!

Molly: Matarla (tristmente)

Rei: Ni loca are eso, nuestro dber es protgerte

Mina: Si, ademas eres nuestra amiga

Amy: Serena dinos es la única solución

Luna: Si el no aparece si

Michiru: El?

Serena: El príncipe del Sol

Seiya: Pero yo podría salvarte bombón

Serena: Seiya quiero que…

Unazuki: Nos dijiste que nos dirías lo qu sospechas

Serena: Yo creo saber quien es, pero para que el despiert yo… (pensando que es dustin o Faiden)

Setsuna: Debes ir con el no es asi

Haruka: Nunca

Serena: Sabia que se negarían, asi que ellas dos saben lo que aran

Todas: Que….

Darién: Que hay de mi

Unazuki: No diremos mas, si lo hacemos ellas no lo aceptaran, sin embargo

Seiya:: Claro bombón yo are lo que me pidas

Kakyu: Siendo todo chicos despiden nosotros nos vamos (to se dspiden de Kakyu, andrw, yatn y Taiky y se desvanecen en el cielo)

Haruka: Esperen diganos donde encontrarla

Molly: Serena es quien decide

Mina: Espera dinos por que no entraste a estudiar conosotras

Unazuki: Si supiran (rie, claro lo dice en voz baja)

Hotaru: Princesa donde estaba?

Serena: No tiene caso que lo esconda mas, les dire, primero me fui porque yo no amo a Darién desde hac mucho y como dije aquella vez lamento que Rini no nazca, pero no quiero estar con alguein sin amor, y se que ustedes no resptarian eso, por que es por lo que hemos luchado yo ahora estoy ntre dos chicos que me acptan y no se avergüenzan de cómo soy, sobre todo se que darían la vida por, si les muestro cariño en la calle, ellos lo hacen el doble que yo (vndo a Seiya)

Seiya: Yo y quien mas bombón

Serena: Un chico al que le dije lo mismo que tu, Seiya quiro que vengas con nosotras y lo conoscas y el a ti, quedate ahí cerca de mi, asi la pelea por mi amor (riendo), sera justa

Seiya: Claro

Haruka: Tu sabias donde estaba Kou (molesta)

Rei: Porque no nos dijiste(nojada)

Serena: Porque yo se lo pedi, Amy dime cuando regresan a clases

Amy: En un mes

Serena: Bien, Amy en una semana luna vendrá a decirles donde estoy, primero quero tratar de resolver esto

Lita: Serena gracias,

Serena: Sabes hay un chico que es el indicado para ti, pero aun no se da cuenta (refiriéndoos a nicolas ya que se lo había topado en Inglaterra y habían platicado)

Luna: Hasta pronto chicas (s van los 5)


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por los comentarios y decirme los errores de verdad no me molesta son cosas que me ayudan a mejorarlo gracias, sigan leyendo esta historia.**

**CAPITULO 8 LOS RIVALES **

En odaiva

Feiden: Mira allí llega tu chica

Dustin: Y la mía

Unazuki: Dustin te amo tanto

Dustin: Yo a ti rojita (Ríen)

Molly: Faiden hola

Feiden: Hola belleza

Malfoy: Serena conejita de mi vida

Seiya: Mas bien Bombón

Serena: Malfoy el es Seiya, Seiya el es Malfoy

Malfoy: El es con quien compito conejita (con una sonrisa)

Seiya: Si bombón yo soy más guapo (pícaramente)

Malfoy: Si de guapura hablamos, ella es la más bella no crees

Seiya: Si claro, te parce un lucha justa

Malfoy: Claro, pero antes dinos con cuanto empezamos

Serena: No, a ver digamos que por la mitad, pero escuchen decidan quien sera el primero, les prometo que o interferir en eso

Ambos: Si

Feiden: Estas segura?

Serena: Si yo decidiera, dirían que él tiene más posibilidades

Molly: Valla 2 chicos, aunque prefiero a Feiden

Feiden: Y yo a ti Molly

En un cuarto

Unazuki: Dustin dime lo recordaste

Dustin: Si sé que soy el guerrero Makemake y mi deber es protegerla, sin embargo yo amaba a Ceres en ese pasado, pero en mi presente te amo a ti

Unazuki: Lo sé, dime sabes quién es del príncipe del Sol

Dustin: Estoy seguro que uno de ellos dos es el príncipe, recuerdas la otra misión cierto

Unazuki: Si en el pasado fueron asesinados y renacieron, la princesa ignora ese hecho aun, sin embargo la espada que solamente la descendiente de la luna y el sol pueden usar ha aparecido, sin la espada…

Dustin: Lo sé, dime ellas vendrán cierto?

Unazuki: Si este sera el escenario de batalla, la princesa esta consciente

Dustin: Lo se

Mientras en Loving

Serena: Chicos decidámoslo con una moneda llevan hora y siguen empatados

Unazuki: Compiten por quien sera el primer

Molly: Si llevan horas así

Faiden: Si es verdad (Serena escucha una voz )

Voz: Pronto hija mía princesa de la oscuridad y la luna, pronto

Serena: Lo sabía, el viene

Dustin: Lo lamento princesa

Serena: Lo se

Faiden: Quien bien y por que la llamas princesa

Molly: Es de cariño

Unazuki: Si Faiden

Serena: Chicos lanzare una moneda

Ambos: Bien (lanza la moneda y en el aire)

Malfoy: Sol (el avía gritado primero)

Seiya: Bien águila

Molly: Oigan y si salen a una cita de 3 así ninguno hará trampa

Los 3: Nos los hubieras dicho hace horas (con un tono serio, pero con una sonrisa)

Molly: Lo siento

Serena: Bien mañana a medio día

Ambos: Si

Las 3 s quedan solas

Unazuki: Dime a quien amas en realidad Serena

Serena: Los amo, pero siendo honesta quiero a alguien que no me ate a un pasado, además el ama a otra chica rubia

Molly: Te refieres a Mina

Serena: Si

Al día siguiente en una cafetería

Seiya: Bombón sabes cuando me fui no deje de pensar en ti, pero lo amas a él no es así?

Malfoy: Si conejita dijiste que aquel hombre aun te ama

Serena: Yo ya no lo amo, aunque él me ame aun, el se avergonzaba con mi forma de ser y muestras de cariño, solo me lo decía cuando no había nadie cerca

Malfoy: Yo te amo como nunca pensé amar

Seiya: Yo te amo desde el primer momento (pero una chica conocida para el pareció en su mente)

Serena: Sucede algo Seiya

Seiya: Yo creo que amo también a otra chica rubia, perdón bombón

Serena: No espera, yo ya lo sabia

Seiya: Entonces estás jugando con nosotros

Malfoy: No es así, créeme

Serena: Ya lo había notado, solo que ella quería a Yaten sin embargo ella te ama más que como un amigo, yo te amo como un amigo Seiya, pero si no hacia algo no te darías cuentas

Seiya: Yo… perdón bombón, soy un tonto veía en ti el amor que no podía darle a ella por Yaten

Serena: Ve con ella, Malfoy sabia no te preocupes yo le conté que me di cuenta que me amabas por ser rubia y tu amiga veías en mi a Mina

Malfoy: Ve, ten (dándole las llaves de su auto)

Seiya: Pero…

Malfoy: Van a venir l fin de semana, muestra el camino y ya luego me lo regresas

Seiya: Molly sabía

Malfoy: Si ella fue la del plan la verdad nos negamos, pero queríamos ayudarte

Seiya: Bombón dime ya son novios

Serena: Si hace unos días se me declaro en Inglaterra

_Recuerdo_

_Malfoy: Es enserio te juro respetare a quien elijas_

_Serena: De hecho no (ríe), veras lo amo como amigo, pero el ve en mi a mi amiga Mina, por eso piensa que me ama, pero no es así_

_Malfoy: Entonces bella dama aceptaría ser mi novia_

_Serena: Si Malfoy (se dan un beso), debo pedirte un favor_

_Malfoy: El que desees bella dama, mi conejita_

_Serena: Porque conejita_

_Malfoy: Porque te encantan los conejos (poniéndole una cadena con un dije de conejo que decía te amo conejita con las iniciales de ambos del otro lado)_

_Serena: Gracias, pero podrías fingir sr su rival y ayudarme a que se dé cuenta_

_Malfoy: Me pondré Celoso, pero gustoso te ayudo_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Serena: Y el resto fue el plan de Molly y los demás, ahora ver por lla

Seiya: Gracias (se va)

Malfoy: Conejita no hay un premio para mi

Serena: No mis ojos claros, sabes te amo por cómo eres, no más bien amo tu forma de ser

Malfoy: Y yo la tuya


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9 VERDADERO AMOR Y LA VISITA AL COLGIO DE ODAIVA

En una cafería

Lita: Sucede algo Mina

Mina: Lita estoy enamorada de Seiya, ciento que traiciono a Serena

Lita: Le has dicho esto a Serena

Mina: No, pero siento que lo sospecha, pero deseo que sean felices (Un eso un chico que manejo a toda velocidad y pregunto por ella, Amy le dijo donde estaba)

Seiya: No es verdad Mina, yo también te amo, pero creí que estabas enamorada de Yaten, y ese amor lo centre en ella pensando que eras tú, yo lo lamento

Mina. No yo lo lamento

Lita: Yo los dejo solos

Seiya: No de hecho m encontré aun chico por allí

Ambas: A quien? (Entra Nicolás)

Nicolás: Yo te Amo Lita Kino

Lita: Yo no puedo hacerle eso a Rey

Nicolás: Ella sabe que estaba enamorado de ti, hace unos momentos se lo dije

Seiya: Si es verdad, dijo que lo sabía, y que seguirían siendo amigo

Mina: Y Serena que le digo

Seiya: Me hizo darme cuenta, así que no te preocupes

En odaiva 6 chicos tenían su cita triple

Molly: Que bien, oigan chicos, que lastima nuestras clases empiezan antes

Unazuki: Si claro, pero estamos cambiadas, ahora seremos más los que regresamos con Novios

Dustin: Oigan si lo decimos nos cambiaran de edificio

Serena: Y sufriríamos mucho (los 6 ríen)

Así llego la semana Luna había ido con Seiya y mientras en Odaiva empezaban las clases, las chicas ivan donde Seiya y Luna les decían)

Clase de Arte

Profesora: Srita. Tsukino le doy la Bienvenida de nuevo, podría contarnos sobre las clases en Inglaterra

Serena: Claro (y así lo conto, a los demás les pidieron lo mismo que a Serena)

Haruka: Kou que hacemos aquí

Seiya: Aun no tengan calma (en eso dio la hora)

6 chicos cada uno con su pareja salían del colegio ( cosa que a los demás sorprendió)

Seiya: Hola bombón (pero Mina fue agradecerle)

Mina: Gracias

Darién: Quieres decirnos que haces aquí

Serena: Primero viniste por que así se los pedí, segundo no tienes derecho a gritarme y tercero, no es obvio soy estudiante en la universidad

Haruka: porque no nos dijiste y tus cosas

Serena: Él las tiene (apuntando a Malfoy)

Unazuki: Vayamos a la cafeterita del centro

Seiya: Gracias

Malfoy: De nada (todos en la cafetería, la cual no había nadie)

Amy: Dinos Serena que estudias

Serena: Arte y música, antes quiero felicitarlos, abrazando a Lita y Nicola

Lita: Porque?

Serena: La verdad supongo que ya son novios, al igual que Seiya y Mina

Rei: Como supiste eso, lo de Seiya y Mina no m sorprende, pero..

Serena: Yo estaba en Inglaterra por 4 meses y me lo tope allí platicamos y entonces lo supe, pero él no se daba cuenta

Nicolás: Gracias

Lita: por eso aquella vez?

Serena: Si bueno, en fin les presentó a Dustin novio de Unazuki y Faiden novio de Molly, y el es Malfoy mi novio

Todos: Que?...

Malfoy: Un placer conocer a las amigas y amigos de mi conejita

Darién: Porque Serena yo te amo

Malfoy: Disculpa, pero no te permito que le hables así a mi conejita

Darién: Quieres pelear lo hare te partiré la jeta

Serena: Malfoy por favor, se que eres quien defender el honor de tu chica y l tuyo, pero por favor

Malfoy: Como desees conejita

Michiru: Dinos Serena, porque estudiar lejos y desconectan, sin contactarnos

Serena: Mis razones se las he dicho ya, en cuanto a Malfoy, espero que sepan respetar mi decisión, Malfoy puedes llevar a los chicos a conocer nuestro colegio,alcanzado un momento

Malfoy: Claro (así todos los chicos se van)

Molly: Se preguntaran la razón

Setsuna: Fue para hablar de la batalla no es así

Unazuki: Si

Serena: Verán el viene en camino, por eso los aleje del colegio

Haruka: Porque los…

Serena: Creemos que Faiden es el príncipe del sol (escucha la voz)

Voz: Es hora princesa de la oscuridad

Molly: Ha empezado, Unazuki

Unazuki: Claro, les dejaremos luchar sola protéjanla

Rei: pero

Molly: Nosotras no iremos por los chicos, será mejor que s transformen, no aguantara mucho

Serena: Rápido ve por ellos Unazuki, Molly por favor

Ambas: Si

Serena: Sal de mi vida yo soy (pero los gritos de dolor luchando contra su parte oscura empezaba)

Setsuna: Vamos chicas, por l poder del planeta Plutón, transformación!

Serena: Eterna Sailor Moon, Transformación!

Mina: Por el cristal del planeta Venus, transformación!

Lita: Por el cristal del planeta Júpiter, transformación!

Ray: Por el cristal del planeta Marte, transformación!

Amy: Por el cristal del planeta Mercury, transformación!

Michiru: Por el cristal del planeta Neptuno, transformación!

Haruka: Por el cristal del planeta Uranus, transformación!

Hotaru: Por el cristal del planeta Saturno, transformación!

Sombra: Por fin, despierta princesa del planeta oscuro, su luna esta igual que siempre solo que oscura

Princesa Serenity oscura: Que poder tan increíble

Sailor Mars: No puedes hablar enserio

Pero n el camino

Dustin: Que sucede Faiden, chicos vayan Nicolás Malfoy ayúdenme

Malfoy: Pero mi conejita (los demás se transformaron en el camino, pero solo dos guerreras no fueron, por qu su princesa había dado otra orden

_Mente Faiden_

_Voz: Es hora de despertar guerrero Haumea_

_Faiden: Yo no_

_Voz: Debes ayudar a Makemake y a Sailor Ceres y Eris, con rescatar ala princesa de la luna_

_Faiden: Bien, y donde los encuentro (pero despierta)_

Dustin: no puede ser el no s el príncipe del sol

Guerrero Haumea: Dime porque mencionaste al príncipe, debo proteger a..

Dustin: Tranquilo (se transforma), yo soy el guerrero Makemake

Guerrero Haumea: Y el príncipe?

Guerrero Makemake: Creo saber

Nicolás: Porque nosotros

Malfoy: No se a mi me la dio Unazuki

Nicolás: A mi Molly

Fuera de la cafetería

Sailor Júpiter: No chicas no puedo, es la princesa

Sailor Ceres: No puede ser Feiden no s el príncipe

Malfoy: Serena

Nicolás: Como sabes que esa malvada es Serena

Malfoy: Mi corazón no me engaña, Serena (corriendo hacia ella y tirando al espada)

Príncipe Seiya No espera (pero en eso en el aparece la marca del Sol)

Tuxedo mask: Ese idiota es el príncipe del sol, cuando serena…

Sailor Ceres: Aunque haya despertado no la herirás, Nicolás debes hacerlo

Sailor Júpiter: No lo hagas

Sailor Eris: Guerreros ayúdenlo a llegar nosotras aremos que no intervengas

Nicolás: Lo haré, se lo prometí (Serena le dijo que si alguna vez ella fuera a destruir el mundo y fuera el único, lo aria, el dijo que no es su amiga, pero ella le había dicho y si te lo pidiera como amiga, que me sacrifiques por salvar el mundo, el se había quedado impactado, claro pensó que era hipotético, le dijo soy tu amigo, y si fuera capaz de hacer lo que me pides como una favor lo haría, pero debes prometerme que volverás a nacer y recordaras eso, y a ella prometerme que la amaras y que no dudaras al matarme, si lo prometo, yo prometo intentarlo, porque yo no puedo decidir lo que me pides, ríen)

Sailor Uranus: No puedo moverme

Seiya: Ni nosotros

Sailor Júpiter: No lo hagas Nicolás

Nicolás: Lo siento, me hizo prometerlo como su amigo y aunque signifique que la mujer que amo me odie, Perdóname Lita! (Clavándole la espada a Serena)

Sailor Ceres: Princesa

Rey oscuro: Bravo Sailor scouts (se llevo el cuerpo de Serena)

Todas: Princesa

Nicolás: Debes intentar cumplir tu parte Serena

Voz: Lo intentare, pero Nicolás por favor dile a Malfoy que te de un broche que le di

Nicolás: Pero

Voz: Solo así …..

Júpiter: porque hicieron eso?

Ceres: Ella nos los pidió

Setsuna: Porque

Malfoy: Porque lo sabía, no puedo creer todo lo que mi mente vio

Seiya: Si bueno bienvenido al club,

Malfoy: Pueden volver a la normalidad, Nicolás gracias

Nicolás: Pero mate a tu novia

Malfoy: Ella me mostro lo que te pidió antes de que…. Lo hicieras

Setsuna: Dime recordaste todo

Malfoy: Creo que sí, pero vayamos a mi departamento (van a un edificio lujoso)

Mina: Oye este es un penhouse?

_¿Qué cosas?_


	10. Chapter 10

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS NO ME MOLESTAN PARA NADA AL CONTRARIO ME AYUDAN, EN CUANTO A LA DUDA DEL PRÍNCIPE DEL SOL SIGAN LEYENDO Y LO SABRAN, SE QUE PUDO A ER SIDO CONFUSO, PERO YA EN ESTE CAPITULO ESTA MÀS CLARO.**

CAPITULO 10 LOS ANILLOS CON EL NOMBRE DE SUS PLANETAS Y UNO DEMAS

Malfoy: Ahora entiendo, tengan cada uno es una anillo especial este anillo contiene algo oculto, tenemos una semana para que cada quien lo descifre, Darién, es decir príncipe de la tierra dime que es lo que realmente pensante, te dio mido verla así no es así

Darién: Yo si

Molly: Escuchen, deben ir en dúos al lugar que se les indique y luego buscar su significado

Haruka: Yo con Michiru

Unazuki: No sera así, Sereno dejo todo listo, Nicolás debes saber algo importante, ella sabía todo esto, pero nos hijo jurar silencio, Luna y Artemis por favor quédense aquí formen vayan llegando, Luna informales todo a Artemis

Dustin: Bien empzemos

Faiden: Oigan en esta lista son los nombres de nuestras transformaciones

Malfoy: Porque aun faltábamos nosotros Faiden, por favor Molly

Molly: Bien Príncipe Seiya iras con Nicolás a casa de la Serena, Sailor Neptiun tu iras con Sailor Mercury a la playa, Sailor Júpiter iras con el guerrero Makemake a la montañas de su elección menos Odaiva, Sailor Plut con Sailor Eris lugar la torre de Tokio, Sailor Venus con Sailor Uranus se quedaran en la montaña de odaiva, Príncipe Endymion con el guerrero Haumea en el campo, Sailor Mars conmigo en el templo Hikawa, Sailor Saturn tu estarás con el príncipe del Sol en un lago en Odaiva

Unazuki: Recuerden una ves que sus anillos podrán volver, los 2 primeros días estarán juntos, pero los demás lo harás solos, está en ustedes, pero antes debes saber algo

Todos: Que?

Dustin. Si llegara el caso de que alguno de los anillos no brillara, significa que nos traicionara, el anillo desaparecerá de su dedo, llegando a su portadora

Mina: Y en el caso contrario

Faiden: No serian traidores, si el anillos despareciera unos momentos no s asusten, ya que….

Molly: Bueno eso lo sabrán luego, el tiempo corre, a una cosa más en el séptimo a media noche es cuando vence el plazo (cada quien se fue a su lugar)

Hotaru: Malfoy y el anillo pequeño

Malfoy: No lo sé ella tenía uno igual puesto se torno negro

Hotaru: Me alegro que se hicieran novios antes de descubrir la verdad

En otro lugar

Dante: Alteza me llamaba

Rey Devil: Como sigue mi hija

Dante: La herida a cerrado majestad, ahora esta descansando

Rey Devil: Dime recuerda algo

Dante: No mucho majestad, pero su nombre, está seguro que…

Rey Devil: Recuerda mi plan, el verdadero poder según la profecía recae en alguien mas

Dante: Si alteza


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11 LA PRINCESA OSCURA Y…..¿QUEANILLOS BRILLARA?

Pent-house

Artemis: Entonces la princesa

Luna: Si, pero la princesa me dijo que existe un guerrero llamado viento Solar es aquel que proteja al eclipse, aunque no s que signifique, dijo que él no tiene más que su simple espada y un escudo, su único poder es el viento, con el que protege al eclipse

Artemis: Ella cree que es Nicolás

Luna: Si

En otro lugar

Darién: Esto es ridículo

Faiden: He de decir que no me agradas mucho, pero debemos lograrlo

Darién: Lo siento

En otro lugar

Seiya y Nicolás

Nicolás: Oye es nesesario estar dos días junto

Seiya: No pero deja de sentir culpa bombón tienes sus razones

Nicolás: Lose

Montaña de Odaiva

Haruka: Vamos por aquí

Mina: Te dije que ah hay un barranco

Haruka: Haz lo que quieras iré por…

Mina: No espera, mira Haruka se que tenemos somos totalmente opuestas, pero hagámoslo por nuestra amiga y princesa

Haruka: Bien, Que te parece si nos quedamos en este lugar al igual que mañana, y luego decidimos en qué lugar iremos, y nos reuniremos aquí el ultimo día

Mina: Bien

En el templo Hikawa

Rei: Dime como nos separaremos después

Molly: Ni idea, pero , primero dime aun lo amas no es así

Rei: Si pero el

Molly: No, sabes te diré n mi pasado Dustin es mi pareja, al enterarnos nos reímos sabes porque

Rei: NO

Molly; Porque el ama a Unazuki y yo a Faiden, como veras hicimos cambio d pareja

Rei: Y kelvin

Molly: Ah el murió en un accidente con su padre, me costó recuperarme, pero debía empezar de cero

Rei: Esta bien,

En otra montaña

Lita: Dustin dime, supongo que debemos descubrir porque nos acomodo así

Dustin: Si tu utiliza poderes de plantas, yo utilizo una espada, pero uso el mismo poder solo que de otra manera

Lita: Puedes mostrarme

Dustin: Si claro, pero para eso te enseñare un truco que aprendí (ESPADA DE HOJAS)

Lita: Que lindo, podría aprenderlo en 2 días

Dustin: No sé, pero te enseñare, escucha yo pienso estar un día sí y un día no contigo te parece

Lita: Bien a paratir de mañana

Dustin: Si claro

así cada quien con su pareja aunque había una que de plano no aguantaba al suyo, y me refiero a Darién

En otro lugar

Dante: Majestad, La princesa

Princesa Serena oscura: Padre, dime por qué tanta urgencia

Rey Devil: Dime como t sientes hija mía

Princesa Serena Oscura: Bien padre

Rey: Perfecto

habían pasado 2 días desde que todos estaban separados, en diferentes lugares

Lago de Odaiva

Malfoy: Rayo de luz, escudo de brillante, bien veo que he mejorado, Hotaru tu turno

Hotaru: Si, el combate entre ellos era espectacular, dígame por que no nos separamos

Malfoy: Es verdad que pelear solo ayuda, pero dime en realidad peleas sola

Hotaru: Físicamente sí, pero sé que nunca estoy sola(los anillos brillaban y desaparecieron unos instantes (el símbolo del sol y de Saturn aparecieron en el anillo que Serena llevaba)

Malfoy: Debemos volver, creo que significa que pasamos

Hotaru: Si príncipe

Malfoy: Dime Malfoy

Hotaru: Bien (así fueron los primeros en regresar)

Pent-house

Luna: Príncipe – Hotaru

Artime: Son los primero, mire mostrando el anillo pequeño

Hotaru: Nuestros símbolos, pero para quien el anillo

Malfoy: Lo ignoro créeme, dime aparecieron los nuestro aquí Luna

Luna: No, para nada los símbolos aparecieron como si mas

Malfoy: Supongo que ella tiene uno

En las montañas de odaiva

Mina: Sabes Haruka estos 2 días fueron extraños y divertidos, nos pusimos de acuerdo y entrenamos juntas

Haruka: Lo sé, aunque debes de poner más atención a los ataques

Mina: Lo sé (sus anillos brillaron y desaparecieron unos momento, y tanto en el anillo de Serena como el anillo que nadie sabía de quien era, así aparecieron los símbolos de Uranus y Venus)

Haruka: Pero que paso

Mina: Supongo que pasamos, no se vale había escogido mi lugar

Haruka: Si quieres te puedes quedar

Mina: No vámonos (así ambas regresaron)

Pent-house

Artemis: Mina me sorprendes pensé seria la ultima

Mina : Artemis

Haruka: díganos como fue qué?

Luna: Eso lo explicare cuando todos regresen descansen son la segunda pareja en regresar

En la casa de Serena

Nicolás: Porque aquí, al parecer ella sabía que no había nadie

Seiya: Si, oye Nicolás, dime la espada como es que…

Nicolás: Parece ser que puedo usar el viento cuando me concentro, pero sabes hace poco recordé que por eso me encantaba viajar para escuchar el viento

Seiya: Si bueno a mí me gusta mucho mirar las estrellas, eres un verdadero amigo

Nicolás: Tu también, aunque algo despistado como Mina

Seiya: Si ya se (sus anillos brillan y desparecen, apareciendo el si embolo del viento y de la estrella n ambos anillos)

Nicolás: No sé como pasamos, pero regresemos

Seiya: Si primero limpiemos

Nicolás: Si claro (así lo hicieron)

Pent-house

Luna: Bienvenidos muchachos son los terceros en regresar

Nicolás: Gracias, dime que Lita ya volvió

Luna: no lo siento

Seiya: Y mi… (asoma Mina)

Mina: Seiya (lo abraza y lo besa)

Seiya: Creo que no necesito mas, dime quienes ya regresaron

Malfoy: Hotaru, Mina, Haruka, ustedes y yo

**Dejen rewius todos los tomo n cuenta ya que me ayuda a mejorar, gracias a todos los que lo leen,.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias por seguir leyendo aquí el capitulo 12esperen lo disfruten sigan dejando rewius**

APITULO 12 UN BREVE MOMENTO ¿Quiénes serán los últimos?

Al día siguiente En la playa

Michiru: Dime Amy, porque te encierras en los libros

Amy: Sabes, nadie me hablaba y me decían la cerebrito de segundo año, hasta que conocí a Serena, luego a las demás, fui teniendo amigas gracias a Serena y tu Michiru

Michiru: De la nada tenía recuerdos, cuando estaba en peligro mi pluma aparecio y me transforme en Sailor y mi deber era encontrar la copa lunar

Amy: Si lo recuerdo, eres muy veloz y buena nadando

Michiru: Tu igual (sus anillos brillaron y desaparecieron unos minutos, los símbolos d Mercurio y Neptiun aparecieron en ambos anillos)

Amy: Creo que debemos regresar

Michiru: Si (y así una horas después estaban en el Penhouse

Sala

Luna: Felicidades son las cuartas en volver chicas

Malfoy: Sírvanse chicas, en eso el anillo brillo

Voz de Serena: Chicas, si escuchan esto es que ya han pasado la mitad de ustedes, felicidades a los 8, Luna por favor recuerda hasta que los ocho estén, yo lamento que allá una anillo de mas, pero algo en mi dijo que hiciera uno de mas, porque lo ignoro, se que la Luna no parece, pero.. Nicolás gracias algo me dice sus eres uno de los 4duos

En una montaña de Tokio

Dustin: Bien Lita, espero que te sirva de algún modo

Lita: Gracias, creo que entrenar juntos ayudo, pensé seria un día si uno no (ríe)

Dustin: En una montaña los arboles son nuestra guía recuérdalo

Lita: Si (sus anillos brillan desapareciendo un momento, el símbolo de Júpiter y de Makemake apareció en los anillos)

Dustin regresemos (lita asiente y regresan a odaiva)

Pent-house

Luna: Felicidades son el 5 equipo

Dustin: Dime Luna mi amada ya regreso

Luna: No

Nicolás: Lita amor mío

Lita: Nicolás

Artemis: Chicos deben saber que los 3 dúos que no han regresado, por los menos hay uno que duda

Mina: Díganos, que pasara con ellos

Luna: Escuchen, ellos deberán decidir, pero en el caso de ellos regresaran uno por uno, ya que hay 3 que dudan, y de los 3 uno posiblemente traicione a la princesa y a todos

Malfoy: Faiden

Dustin: Unazuki

Hotaru: Mama Setsuna

Amy: Rei

Mina: Molly (pro para sorpresa nadie nombro a Darién y tampoco s dieron cuenta)

Templo Hikawa

Molly: Rei dime que sucede

Rei: Yo lo amo y el no a mi yo

Molly: Sabes debes de aprender a tranquilizarte, mientras más tranquila y concentrada estés mas dominaras el fuego de Marte

Rei: Yo no puedo, déjame

Molly: No puedo y así como esta menos

Rei: Yo

Molly: Sabes para mi Serena es una amiga querida y sospechaba que ustedes eran las Sailor Scouts, pero no fue hasta que ella misma me dijo, yo le dije que ya lo sospechaba y que la ayudaría

Rei: Yo no sé, o puedo

Molly: Rei no debes pensar siempre como protectora de la princesa de la Luna, piensa en proteger a tu amiga (su anillo de Molly brillo y el símbolo de Ceres aparcio en ambos anillo)

Rei: Supongo que te iras

Molly: Yo me quedar

Rei: No Molly tu ya pasaste, te prometo que yo igual lo hare

Molly: Bien (se va hacia el penhouse)

En el campo

Darién: Tu hermano sera botado como yo, porque ella quiere estar con alguien que no tenga nada que ver con su pasado

Faired: No te equivocas, ella mi hermano se enamoraron sin saberlo, dime tú la amabas antes de saber que era la princesa de la luna

Darién: Yo

Faired: Ves, debes entender Darién, cuando amas alguien de verdad debe ser sin forzarla, dime acaso no hay otra chica que te guste

Darién: Yo no lo sé, pero tu hermano solo interfieren con mi futuro y el de ella

Faiden: Yo no diré nada, mas he dicho lo que pensaba, yo protegeré a mi cuñada y amiga y a mi hermano (diciendo esto su anillos brillo desaparco por uno segundos y el símbolo de Haumea apareció en los anillo), Me voy amigo

Darién: No me digas así (Faiden se fue)

Molly: Faiden acabas de llegar

Faiden: Si mi anillo brillo debemos entrar, me da gusto que volvamos juntos

Molly Si aunque nuestro compañeros, nos hayan sacado prácticamente

Faiden: SI

Penhouse

Luna: Felicidades

Artemis: Y sus parejas

Molly. La mía tratando de recapacitar

Faiden: La mía ni que decir

Luna: Rei, los demás están en la piscina, solo faltan 4, espero

Al día siguiente

Torre de Tokio

Setsuna: Dime Unazuki porque estan realmente aquí

Unazuki: Setsuna solo te puedo decir que cumpliré mi deber d amiga y guardiana, así como tú no puedes decir alguna cosas, yo tampoco puedo, lo siento

Setsuna: Si bueno entiendo lo que dices, la meditación fue genial

Unazuki: Si es bueno cuando solo utilizas ese poder

Setsuna: Si lo sé, espero que ella esté bien

Unazuki: Sabes sé que hay uno que no pasara, quien eso lo ignoro

Setsuna: Porque

Unazuki: Y Veras sera el ultimo, dirá que su anillos brillo, pero hay una forma de comprobarlo y eso sera cuando 15 de nosotros pasemos

Setsuna: Ya sabía eso, y algo me dice que sera el

Unazuki: Si lo sé (sus anillos brillan y desaparcen un momento y el símbolo de Eris y Pluton aparecen en ambos anillos)

Setsuna: Volvamos

Penthouse horas más tarde

Luna: Felicidades muchachas, pensé serian d las primeras

Unazuki: La verdad lo que hicimos nos llevo más tiempo d lo que pensamos, dime quienes faltan

Artemis: Deben saber que se les hará una pregunta

Setsuna: Díganos, que le paso a su anillo, ave brillo despareció unos segundos y volvió

Luna: Unazuki dime que le paso a tu anillo (estas en otra habitación)

Unazuki: Mi anillo brillo desaparco por unos segundo y regreso

Luna: Por favor

Piscina

Luna: He chicos deben saber algo

Todos qué?

Luna: Primero quiero que no mencionen lo de la pregunta a las ultima 2 personas

Mina: porque Luna?

Artemis: Uno se eso dos símbolos no aparecerá en el anillo que todos creían que era uno sobrante y Ya

Luna: Por alguna razón, ese anillo solo mostrara 15 símbolos y uno no, así que no mencionas nada del anillo, he puesto uno parecido, el verdadero lo tienen los primeros en llegar es decir Sailor Saturn y el príncipe del sol (pero se hizo un silencio cuando dl anillo se escucho la voz de Serena

Voz de Serena: Nicolás una vez que los 15 símbolos parezcan el anillo te sera dado, el porqué tú debes saberlo, porque yo no, solo sé que debe ser así, deben saber que me tarde un poco en entender que esos anillos de 15 símbolos es importante por 3 razones, la primera está conectado al que yo llevo, en total somos 17 pero sin mi 16 una vez que vuelva con ustedes el símbolo de la Luna aparecerá en el, segundo es la prueba de que el ultimo que llegue y por ende debe a ver visto la reacción del anillo de su compañero así que sira que paso lo mismo con el del, la últimas dos personas dirán lo mismo, pero con el anillo sabrán quien miente, y la 3ra razón sonara gracioso pero la ignoro, chicos suerte (con eso termina)

Malfoy: Hotaru ten ponle un campo de energía junto conmigo, así ellos no sabrán

**Capitulo 13 en camino**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13 EL TRAIDOR EL RESCATE LA BATALLA

Han pasado los días restantes

Día siete por la mañana

Pent-house

Luna: Chicos deben saber que pasaron por su confianza y por que comprendieron a sus compañeros, esa era la clave para que los anillos brillaran

Templo Hikawa

Rei: Darién, no importa que tu no me ames, me conformo con que seas feliz, yo buscare mi felicidad y junto a la gente que quiero, Serena es mi amiga antes de mi princesa y la protegeré como amiga (en su anillo brillo desapareció unos minutos y el símbolo de Marte apareció en ambos anillos)

Penthuse

Malfoy: Ten Nicolás, el símbolo de Marte fue el que asomo, por tanto el príncipe de la tierra es el traiador (con tono triste)

Michiru: Díganos Príncipe del sol como la rescataremos

Malfoy: No lo sé Michiru

Así unas horas después llega Rei

Luna: Rei dime que le sucedió a tu anillo

Rei: Brillo, desapareció unos segundos y apareció d nuevo, porque

Luna: No por nada

Ya eran las 8 de la noche todos cenaban, muy callados y llega el ultimo

Artemis: Dime Darién que le paso a tu anillo (Si respondes con la verdad pasaras la prueba si no entonces si eres el traidor)

Darién: Brillo, desapareció unos segundo y regreso

Artemis: Si pasa (mentiroso)

Rei: Darién, vayamos para que te cambien (SE VAN LOS DOS)

Malfoy: Dinos V o M(v de verdad, m de mentira)

Artemis: M lo siento

Amy: No Artemis, el…

Luna: Silencio chicos (entran d nuevo)

Darién déjame Rei

Al día siguiente el ataque a Tokio empezó Dante y el rey atacaban, la princesa estaba inocente en una burbuja negra)

Príncipe de sol: Suéltala

Rey devil: No, s quedo dormida en el camino

Sailor Uranus: vayamos (Darién no luchaba enserio, sus ataque eran lentos)

Sailor Mercury: Fulgor del agua d mercurio

Sailor Mars: Saeta llameante de Marte

Sailor Júpiter: Escudo de hojas

Guerrero Makemake: Bien Júpiter

Sailor Venus: Rayo fulmina

Nicolás: escudo de viento

Sailor Saturn: Gracias

Sailor Neptiun: Maremoto de Neptuno

Sailor Ceres: Espada d fugo

Sailor Eris: Espada de Agua

Príncipe de las estrellas: Rayo de estrellas

Príncipe del sol: Rayo de luz

Dante: Maldición (sin querer los chicos habían quedado alrededor de Serena y el anillo de todos empezó a brillar, el de Darién desapareció de su dedo y el de Serena brillo con intensidad)

Sailor Plut: Pero que sucede

_Mente de Serena_

_Reina Serenity: Debes regresar hija mía, los guerreros esperan_

_Serena: Dime sabes por qué hice estos de los anillos_

_Reina Serenity: Pronto lo sabrás, princesa debes saber que deberás elegir enes momento, pero aquel anillo sera su protección _

Regreso a la realidad

Sailor Ceres: Princesa por fin

Princesa d la Luna: Gracias, padre no dejare que les hagas daños, yo protegeré a los que amo con todo lo que tengo, soy la princesa de la luna (en el ambos anillos apareció el símbolo de la Luna, pero en el que Nicolás tenia, tanto la luna como el sol aparecieron, formando a su lado un diecisieteavo símbolo entre el sol y la luna unidos y la estrella, se formo un eclipse, claro que nadie lo sabia excepto Nicolás)

Rey devil: Dante res un tonto

Princesa de la Luna: Espada ven a mi (después de una tardada batalla)

Rey devil: Piensas matarme con la espada

Príncipe del sol: Vamos princesa(juntos agarrando la espada matanbueno eso creen a l rey devil, los chicos matan vencen a Dante)

Sailor Venus: Princesa

Sailor Uranus: Princesa

Todos: Amiga

Princesa de la Luna: Que pasa príncipe Endymion, no te alegra verme

Sailor Mars: Serena

Princesa de la Luna: Dime príncipe del sol quien eres (todos s destranforman excepto Nicolás), Malfoy tu

Malfoy: Si bueno, también me sorprendí, dime quieres seguir conmigo

Serena: Malfoy nos amamos antes de descubrirlo, y lo aremos a pesar de descubrirlo

Malfoy: Si mi conejita

Serena: Gracias chicos, Darién veo que te sorprendí

Haruka: Y tu anillo

Darién: Se me…

Serena: Se te callo, no Darién tu anillo desapareció

Rei: Serena, pero como lo sabes

Serena: El odia al príncipe del sol no es así

Darién: Nos quito nuestro futuro

Serena: No Darién, te preguntare algo, me amabas antes de saber que era la princesa de la luna

Darién: Yo…no lo se

Serena: Allí tienes la diferencia, yo Darién te amaba como Tuxedo mask y Luego como el príncipe de la tierra, también te amaba como Darién Chiba, pero a ti te avergüenza mi forma de ser y la que t bese y abrase enfrente de los demás, seguía contigo por el futuro que luchamos, me aleje para sé yo, y conocí a Malfoy, la primera vez nos vimos de manera fea, pero luego me di cuenta que me gusta y a él yo, al no le moleta mi forma de ser ni que le demuestre mi amor en publica, no a Seiya le molestaba, pero nuestro amor era de amigos, el ama a esa chica (apuntando a Mina), dime acaso no hay otra chica a la que ames

Darién: Yo….

Serena: Darién el anillo desapareció, porque así quise que pasara

Amy: Serena nos explicarías los de los anillos, los dúos y todo lo demás

Darién: Vamos

Malfoy: Lo lamento, pero no…

Serena: Malfoy

Malfoy: Lo lamento

**Bueno que les pareció un símbolo màs en el anillo de màs, la pregunta paraquien?**

**Dejen rewius gracias por seguir leyendo capitulo 14 muy pronto**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hoy subiré un capitulo perdón por el atraso estuve en el hospital pendiente de prima que dio a luz por eso no tuve tiempo esperen los siguientes capítulos gracias, dejen rewius, tratare de subir uno mañana gracias por seguir leyendo**

CAPITULO 14 DUDAS Y EXPLECACIONES… UN COMIENZO

Haruka: No te atrevas acércate a ella

Seiya: Si tocas a bombón acabare contigo

Rei: Si tocas a mi amiga te las veras conmigo (con un poco d tristeza)

En el pent-house en odaiva

Mina: pensé que

Serena: Escuchen le enseñare un lugar, solo puedo abrirlo yo, luna o Artemis, por seguridad, no es que no confié, pero así es (con su anillos abrió un lugar secreto)

Lita: Gua serena

Malfoy: La llamamos la guarida del sistema solar

Nicolás: Dinos nos explicaras Serena

Serena: Le diré que tuve unos sueños extraños, así que sabía que alguien nos odiaría, entonces hice en total 19 anillos, el que Nicolás guarda para ser honesta sentía que debía hacerlo como dije en son mi linda voz

Rei: Si claro, que voz

Serena: Antes, díganme quien no escucho ninguna vez mi vos (solo Rei alzo su mano), significa que fuiste la penúltima m sorprendes Rei, pero también se el porqué, bien la primera era para rescatarme al ponerse a mi alrededor mi anillos con el símbolos de cada uno apareció, solo faltaba el mío (mostrando su anillo con 16 símbolos), la segunda el anillo que Nicolás también tiene los símbolos de ustedes 15 y ahora el mío y la 3ra como dije no lo sé, los coloque en sus dúos por que eso deben saberlos, pero explicare, el anillo solo brilla si confías en tu compañero como amigo, la clave era entrenar sin transformarse, sin embargos sé que eso los debilitaba, también puse una trampa, se supone debían separarse al 3er día, pero al no hacerlo pasaron y confiaron en sus compañeros, aunque unos dudaron,

Molly: dinos la razón Serena por favor

Serena: Creo que es mejor que ustedes lo digan deben saber el porqué quienes empiezan, yo les diré si están bien o mal

Lita: Pienso que a mí y Dustin es porque compartimos casi el mismo poder

Dustin: y el mismo ritmo

Serena: Si en parte, pero también, porque ambos dudan de ese poder, al ponerlos juntos confiaron mas en ellos,

Seiya: Nosotros compartimos una confusión de amor y sus podres de viento son geniales y fuerte

Nicolás: Además somos viajeros para saber la verdad de nosotros en nuestros corazones

Serena: Si así es,

Michiru: Pienso que nosotras compartimos ese gusto por el agua y somos igual de calladas

Amy: Sin embargo también somos un poco diferente, como si ella fuer la marea y yo las olas

Serena: Si, pero olvidaron un detalle y ese es que el agua es un elemento importante y deben contarlo un poco mejor

Setsuna: Creo que nosotras estamos limitadas a veces y al no decir las cosas

Unazuki: No sentimos mal

Serena: Si aunque Unazuki debes dejar de atormentar mi mente (la otra le sonríe)

Malfoy: Yo porque esta bella joven y yo compartimos poderes similar y opuestos, mientras los míos son blancos los de ella son negros

Hotaru: Además somos excelentes en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y ambos pensamos de manera similar

Serena: Si así es

Molly: Supongo que por nuestro poder y por que Rei se une mucho al pasado cargando culpa, yo cambie un poco d mi pasado

Rei: Pero ambas descubrimos que el fuego depende de nuestro estado y que primero somos amigas y luego guardiana

Serena: Si y también que ambas son temperamentales

Ambas: Serena

Faiden: Yo confió en mi compañero, pro el no en mí, lo lamento

Sereno: Faiden eres valiente a defender lo que crees y aprendiste a primero somos amigos y luego soy la princesa

Haruka: Nosotras descubrimos que aunque tenemos caracteres distintos

Mina: Sabemos escuchar y defender a quienes queremos

Serena: Si bueno en parte, la otra razón es que ambas lideran a sus equipos, es decir Haruka a la outers y Mina a las Inners, pero saben también hay otra razón, en cada dúo hay una que suele regalarme y otra que me entiende, ahora chicas disfrutemos de la fiesta, yo debo regresar al colegio.

Amy: Nosotras también

Michiru: Princesa volverá a irse y alejarse

Serena: No, pero seguiré en Odaiva, aunque vendré a penas termine, mis padres regresaron a Tokio junto con Sammy

Seiya: Bombón, yo estudiar en Tokio junto a mi linda novia (ríe)

Haruka: Nos veremos en vacaciones

Todas: Si

Así todas seguían en contacto y el tiempo transcurría, Haruka y Michiru se fueron de viaje, Hotaru se quedo con Seiya, para estar cerca de Sammy, estudiaban y todo, excepto uno que había vuelto a estados unidos


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 15 DE ESTA HISTORIA,DEJEN COMNTARIOS EL SUSPNSO SIGUE, SALUDOS A TODOS.**

CAPITULO 15 DE VUELTA LA TRANQUILIDAD

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde aquel encuentro

En Tokio

Universidad

Mina: Que feliz al fin nos iremos advertir

Amy: Mina deberías estudiar más

Seiya: Minita linda, tu felicidad se debe a bombón

Mina: Si

Lita: Si por fin la veremos, bueno aunque hablamos no es lo mismo

Rei: Si lo se

En odaiva

Faiden: Hermano debemos ir a Tokio, nuestros padres desean hablar con nosotros y que le presentamos a nuestras novias

Unazuki: Les deseo surte chicos

Dustin: Si suerte muchachos, nos veremos en el templo de Rei (estos se van)

Faiden: En nuestra familia siempre deciden por nosotros sin embargo nuestra madre decidió que eligiéramos a nuestra pareja, entonces queremos presentarlas, sobre todo porque hemos hablado mucho de ustedes (en eso una limosina llega por ellos)

Chofer: Jóvenes, he venido por ustedes

Malfoy: Gracias (cada uno ayuda a su novia , se suben y se van)

En Tokio - AL DIA SIGUEINTE

Rei: Y los demás Unazuki

Unazuki: Asuntos de familia

Mina: A se fue con su novio

Dustin: díganme y las demás

Luna: Deben estar por venir

Amy: Si es bueno todos nos levamos bien

En Una mansión e

Molly: No puede ser, que enorme

Serena: si, chicos

Ya dentro de la Mansión

Sra. Mcbell: Un placer conocerlas bellas sritas.

Molly: El gusto es nuestro

Serena: Es un placer conocerla

Sra. Mcbell: Quisiera saber cómo ser en verdad, pero vayamos al despacho

-despacho—

Faiden: Madre ella Molly Osaka mi novia desde hace 7 meses

Sra. Mcbell: Dígame Srita. Qué carrera cursa, cuénteme sobre usted

Molly: Pues tengo 20 años, estudio administración y economía, vivía con mi madre en Hokaido

Sra. Mcbell: Que bien, espero hagas feliz a mi hijo

Malfoy: Ella es mi novia Serena Tsukino, hace 8 meses ya

Sra. Mcbell: UN gusto Serena dime que estudias

Serena: Estudio Música y Arte, tengo 19 años y vivo en Tokio

Sra. Mcbell: Espero hagas feliz a mi hijo, Yo soy Stace Mcbell y también estudia Artes y también soy de Tokio, pero ahora vivo con mi esposo en Inglaterra

Serena: Es un bello lugar y eh de decir que es especial para mi

Sra. Mcbell: Supongo irán a ver a sus familias

Molly: Si

Serena: Nos retiramos, compermiso (amabas son llevadas a casa de Serena por el chofer)

Faiden: Sucede algo madre

Sr, Farylli: Hijos hola

Malfoy: Escuchaste todo

Sr, Farylli: Faiden apenas termines tu carrera deberás casarte y tomar mi puesto

Faiden: Padre, te respeto, pero me niego a tomar ese puesto, sé que soy tu sucesor, pero no quiero seguir

(es la biblioteca)

Stace: Malfoy, tu situación es un poco diferente a la de tu hermano por una sencilla razón, tu decidirte ser el sucesor de los Mcbell ya que no tuvimos hijas, sin embargo si tu primogénita fuera niña pasaría a ser mi sucesora, entiendes

Malfoy: Si madre y lo acepto, pero la mujer que amo sera informada, por que en 4 meses pienso casarme con ella, se que aun estamos en la Universidad, pero la amo madre y no puedo estar un minuto mas sin ella

Stace: Hablaremos con sus padres

Malfoy: No s podrá madre, hace 6 meses venían de camino a Tokio con su hijo menor, tuvieron un accidente, nadie más que mi hermano, Molly, 2 amigos nuestros, ella y yo lo sabemos y ahora te pido no comentes nada a nadie, más que a mi padre

Stace: Claro hijo

En la casa de Serena

Molly: Dime por qué no dijiste nada a nuestra suegra

Serena: Sera en otra ocasión, no quiero que nadie, se entere

Molly: Lo sé, ahora vallamos con los demás

Templo Hikawa

Haruka: Hola muchachas y los príncipes (en eso entra Serena)

Serena: Hola chicos

Nicolás: Serena justo hablamos de ti

Serena: Faiden y Malfoy se disculpan

Michiru: Princesa dígame se quedara en Tokio

Serena: Yo…

Molly: Nos irnos a Inglaterra un año

Mina: Se irán, también tu Unazuki?

Unazuki: Nosotros nos quedarnos en Tokio, pedimos nuestro traslado, al igual que ellos 4 para ir a Inglaterra

Amy: Serena dijiste que no te alejarías de nuevo.

Serena: Amy ahora les digo donde estaré, no se los estoy ocultando

Hotaru: Y Sammy como esta, no me lo tope para nada

Seiya: Y tampoco hemos visto a tus padre bombón

Serena: Ellos…

Unazuki: Ellos se fueron de viaje

Dustin si así es (en eso suena el celular de Serena)

Serena: Lo siento debo responder es Malfoy (sale y no tarda en regresar)

Molly: Sucede algo Serena

Serena: Lo siento chicas (en eso un carro se estaciona)

Faiden: Serena el chofer te espera

Serena: Gracias (se va)

Rei: Díganos que le sucede a Serena esta extraña

Faiden: Lo sentimos, pero la única que puede decírselos es ella

Haruka: Oye dinos

Seiya: Tranquilos, bombón debe decirnos

En la mansión Mcbell

Serena: Malfoy sucede algo

Malfoy: Le h dicho a mi padres que me quiero casar contigo, así que Te quieres casar conmigo, se que aun sufres por esas pérdidas, pero yo estaré a tu lado siempre lo juro

Serena: Malfoy te amo y si acepto, pero dime por qué tanta prisa

Malfoy: Porque cada Minuto que estoy sin ti siento que estoy perdido

Stace Mcbell: Díganme cuando se casaran

Malfoy: En 2 meses tenemos amigos en Tokio y ya que iremos a Inglaterra un año nos casaremos antes de irnos

Farylli: Bien pues bienvenida a la familia Serena TSUKINO, Malfoy nos conto lo d tus padres lo lamentamos

Serena: Aun me recupero, las heridas tardan en sanar

Malfoy: Madre me iré, hoy es cumpleaños de mi conejita y la pasaremos con nuestros amigos

Stace Mcbell: Bien entonces mañana iniciaremos con todo

Serena: Gracias (Se van al templo)


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16 EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SERENA

En l templo

Mina: Felicidades Serena

Serena: Gracias chicas

Malfoy: Hola muchachos

Rei: Serena pasémosla genial hoy

Serena: Debo decirles algo, mis padres murieron en un accidente hace 6 meses

Hotaru: Y Sammy

Molly: El también

Mina: Porque no nos dijiste Serena

Serena: Porque yo..

Malfoy: Ella que do en shock en ese momento, lo último que su hermano le dijo fue gracias y Hotaru siempre te quise

Hotaru: No! (abrazando a Haruka)

Serena: pero le prometí no deprimirme y eso intento, las heridas aun cicatrizan, también hay una maravillosa noticia

Mina: Tendrán un bebe

Todos: Mina!

Serena: Aun no, nos casaremos en 2 meses, antes de irnos

Haruka: Felicidades al doble

Amy: Felicidades chicos

Lita: Pido hacer los platillos chicos

Malfoy: Claro

Michiru: Tocare algo especial

Rei: Les deseo lo mejor

En otro lugar

P.E.: Majestad yo hare lo que me pide

R. D.: Nunca pensé que te unirías a mi

D.: Alteza, pronto sera la hora

R.D.: Ocúpate de traerla viva y tu de distráelos usa a los aliados que desees

P.E.: Si alteza

Templo hikawa

Unazuki: Y díganos que aremos estos dos meses

Molly: Planear la boda

Todas: Si

Seiya: Es para ustedes chicas, nosotros ayudaremos al novio si hace falta

**Que les parece siguiente capitulo pronto**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola aquí les dejo el capitulo 17 espero les guste dejen comentarios, yo agradezco a todos espero les guste si tienen dudas pregúntenme y les responderé, como siempre los personajes originales son de Naoko takeuchi**

CAPITULO 17 LA BODA LA DESPEDIDA LA SORPRESA

habían pasado 2 meses la boda era privada y solo los que tenían su invitación podían entrar

Habitación principal

Mina: Tranquila Serena todo estará bien

Serena: Si bueno, pero siento que me vigilan

Molly: Tranquila es solo tu imaginación

Serena: Si bueno

-En otra habitación-

Faiden: Tranquilo hermano

Malfoy: Ya se

Seiya: Se feliz con bombón

Malfoy: Claro (y así bajan a la sala)

Ya en la sala

Rei: Serena se vi bellísima

Mina: Porque no vino Setsuna

Haruka: Se disculpa, por no asistir

Lita: Cuantas personas hay

Amy: Hay 300 invitados

Unazuki: Chicas ahí viene la novia

Michiru: Acompañada de Nicolás

Hotaru: Me alegra

Molly: Si es verdad

Nicolás: Malfoy te entrego a una chica sensacional, que es una amiga muy importante cuídala

Malfoy: Gracias (El sacerdote dio el discurso y llego a la mejor parte)

Sacerdote: Malfoy Mcbell aceptas a Serena Tsukino como tu esposa

Malfoy: Acepto

Sacerdote: Serena Tsukino aceptas a Malfoy Mcbell como tu esposo

Serena: Acepto

Sacerdote: Los declaro marido y mujer

Juez: Firmen por favor(ambos firmaron), ahora los testigos (por parte de Malfoy fue su familia y por parte de Serena, fueron Molly, Haruka y Mina)

Así se llevo la fiesta que duro hasta el día siguiente

En las puertas del tiempo pero si los príncipes son felices

Sailor Plut: No entiendo por que no puedo ver

Voz: la hora s acerca la princesa peligra (claro que pensó que era a la princesa de la luna, per…)

Al día siguiente – en el aeropuerto

Amy: Que rápido pasaron estos 2 meses de diversión

Molly: Si lo sabemos

De lejos alguien las observaba

Unazuki: Serena sucede algo

Serena: No nada

Malfoy: Vamos, adiós chicas vendremos en vacaciones

Lita: Cuídense

Haruka: Iremos a verles

Faiden: Claro

Ya en el avión

Molly: Estuvo bien dejar a Luna

Serena: Si, la razón por la que nos vamos la saben bien

Faiden: Lo sabemos, pero nadie más que Unazuki y Dustin saben a dónde iremos realmente

Serena: Lo sé, Nicolás sera quien les informe, cuando sea el momento

Malfoy: Serena sabes que si es como piensas y es niña tendremos un plan de respaldo, para nuestra hija

Molly: Unazuki nos alcanzara luego, Serena te recuerda que si eso sucede

Serena: Lo sé los 4 la protegerán a ella y no a mi

Faiden: Bien

_Recuerdo_

_Serena: Quien eres_

_Neo reina Serena: Soy tu yo del futuro, escucha deben protegerla y cambiar el futuro_

_Serena: Aquí te refieres_

_Neo reina Serena: Te mostrare algo que las guerreros del sol y las 2 guardianas de la Reina de la Luna ocultan_

_Visión_

_Reina Serenity: Dime hija mía quien es el joven príncipe padre de tu futura hija_

_Princesa Serena: Es el príncipe del sol madre y hemos decidido tener a nuestra hija, por que se que sera una bella niña_

_Reina Serenity: Hija mía esa niña corre un gran peligro_

_Princesa: Madre yo…_

_Serena: Sigo sin entender_

_Neo reina Serena: No puedo decirte, pero asegúrate que las Sailor Scouts no estén ese día, solo Sailor Eris y Ceres y los dos guerreros, en el momento indicado sabrás como colocarlos, ahora debo irme_

_Serena: Espera que me ocultas_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Molly: Serena rápido debemos abordar el helicóptero para llegar a España

Serena: Lo siento

Malfoy: Lo bueno es que es un helicóptero de mi padre así nadie sabrá

Faired: Si fue excelente Unazuki y Dustin llegaran en 6 meses así que no hay que perder

Así el helicóptero despego llevándolos a su destino España, habían pedio2 departamentos, uno para los novios, y otro para los recién casado, claro que el de Molly y Faiden tenía 2 habitaciones


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18 EL PROFECIA PUEDE CUMPLIRSE

Habían pasado casi 3 meses desde que sus príncipes y amigos se fueron a Inglaterra o bueno eso pensaban

En España

Malfoy: Serena mi conejito te amo, ayer fue la noche más hermosa de mi vida

Serena: También la mía, por fin somos uno y lo mejor es que sin presiones, lo hicimos porque los dos quisimos

_Recuerdo de anoche_

_Malfoy: Sabes conejita hoy quiero que lo hagamos, si tu también quieres claro_

_Serena: Mi Malfoy querido, estoy lista y quiero hacer l amor contigo_

_Malfoy: Lo haré de la forma más tierna mi conejita, seremos uno solo en nuestro amor_

_Serena: Lo sé, sabes hay una razón más por la cual decidir venir_

_Malfoy: Me la imagino, allí no paran de llamarnos príncipes, cuando aunque lo aceptamos, lo que más queremos es que s preocupen por ser sus amigos._

_Serena: Si y aquí somos libres, sin presiones, solamente viviendo este hermoso presente _

_Y allí se fundieron en uno solo de la manera más romántica que ellos decidieron_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Malfoy: Conejita es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde

Serena: Malfoy deseo quedarme a dormir hoy

Malfoy: De acuerdo, pero traeré tu tarea

Serena: Claro (se levantan y Malfoy se baña y se va)

En Tokio

Dustin: Unazuki nuestra transferencia es entre meses

Unazuki: Ahora entiendo porque se va a estudiar lejos, ellas no paran d que su princesa esto, princesa lo otro, debo admitir que es la princesa de la luna, pero primero es mi amiga

Dustin: Si lo se

Luna: Chicos atacan en el parque ·10 las chicas están paliando

Dustin: Claro

Nicolás: No deben ir, es una trampa para ustedes

Unazuki: Pero

Nicolás: Princesa sé que me escuchas (apretando el anillo, el enemigo ataca, ven)

Serena: Oigan cómo?

Nicolás: Debes transformarte ir, solo puedo usar l anillo si tu…

Serena: Si dejémoslo así, porque no van

Nicolás: Es una trampa, si ellos van podrían morir, por eso la pelea es suya princesa de la luna

Serena: Eterna Sailor Moon

Nicolás: Recuerda debes evitar que la profecía se cumpla, no uses la espada por ningún motivo

Sailor Moon: No se dé que profecía me hablas, pero las ayudare, y no la usare (s va)

Unazuki: Como sabes lo de la profecía

Nicolás: No se dé que se trate, solo sé que si puedo usar el anillo es porque han profanado su amor y no deberá usar la espada, cuando el momento llegue el anillo ira a su dueña original

Dustin: A Serena

Nicolás: Si (no muy seguro)

En el parque ·10

D.: Hola guerreras de la luna

Sailor Uranus: Tu quien eres

D.: Por ahora llámenme D, díganme y su princesa

Sailor Moon: Aquí, dime a que vienes

D.: A obligarte a que la uses

Sailor Moon: No la usare

Sailor Mars: Saeta llameante de Marte

D.: Aire negro, bolas de fuego negras (dirigidas a cada una de las Sailors)

Sailor Saturn: Campo de energía

D: Torbellino negro

Sailor Plut: Grito Mortal!

Sailor Moon: Rayo de la luna plateada (pero que)

D.: Gracias totas Scouts, no tengo nada más que hacer (desaparece riendo malvadamente)

Sailor Mercury: Como llegaste

Sailor Moon: No estoy segura pero…

Sailor Plut: Princesa dígame está esperando a la pequeña dama

Sailor Moon: No, lo siento debo irme o se preocupara(s va)

En España una cansada Serena se había quedado dormida

_Sueño_

_Reina Serenity: Deben saber que mi hija espera a la hija dl sol y la luna_

_Sailor Ceres: Majestad, si la hija de la princesa naciera el día del eclipse correría un gran riesgo no es así_

_Reina Serenity: Si mi nieta naciera ese día el vendría, por ella y eso pasa solo habrá una solución horrible, y seria quitarle la vida, pero es una niña que no tiene culpa alguna y solo sus padres serán capaces de salvarla,_

_Sailor Eris: Majestad, el deber de las guardiana de la princesa s protegerla, pero su hija_

_Reina Serenity: Por eso lo he decidido junto con el Rey del sol, 2 de sus guerreros protegerán al príncipe del sol y la futura princesa dl sol y la luna, y ustedes dos aran los mimo, serán los 4 guardianes de la soberana del sol y la luna, la princesa Serena nunca debe saber que su padre es el rey de la oscuridad y si el poder no despertó en ella, en su hija caerá ese poder, Serán 3 días de eclipse y solo el tercer eclipse es el indicado para mi nieta (La princesa de la luna había escuchado todo)_

_En un cuarto del palacio del milenio de plata_

_Luna: princesa nosotros no deberíamos a ver escuchado eso y usted lo sabe_

_Princesa Serena: Luna tengo una ida que tal vez funcione_

_Luna: princesa, dígame_

_Princesa: Luna nadie debe saber que se la verdad y estos anillos ayudaran (mostrando 3 anillos)_

_Luna: Pero princesa, para que los anillos_

_Princesa Serena: Por favor anillo muéstrame el símbolo del sol y tu el de la Luna_

_Luna: princesa es estupendo pero_

_Princesa Serena, no aun no observa (en el que tenia la luna aparecieron los símbolos de los planetas y el del sol y la estrella junto con un símbolo llamado el del viento, claro menos la Tierra)_

_Luna: Princesa , pero en este aparecieron los mismo con un espacio en medio_

_Princesa Serena: Este Luna es para mi hija, el espacio de en medio asomara el símbolo de mi hija, además el sol y la luna están unido, en el lado izquierdo y el derecho la estrella, solo el viento, tu, el y yo lo sabremos_

_Luna: Si princesa_

_Fin del sueño_

Malfoy: Conejita estas bien

Serena: Si estoy bien

Molly: Sucede algo Serena

Faiden: porque nos ves así

Serena: Lo siento, pero es que hay una duda n mi cabeza, aun no entiendo porque les dije que deben estar aquí los 4 para protegerla

Faiden: Para que nadie sienta el momento en que nazca

Molly: Serena un enemigo apareció en Tokio

Serena: Lo se

**Bueno dejen rewius pronto los siguientes 2 capitulos dejen opiniones siempre las tomo encuenta**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 19 espero sea de su agrado, dejen rewius, los personajes orinales son de Naoko Takeuchi, los des más son personajes de mi imaginación y otros de personas que lo han pensado antes que yo, jjjj. Gracias**

CAPITULO 19 NOTICIAS INORMACION ADVERTENCIA

Mina- Si es verdad

Serena-Chicas quiero decirles algo, recuerdan los dúos que formaron

Todas-Si

Serena-Haruka tu guiaras a la Sailors Exteriores y Mina tu a las Inners

Mina-Pero porque yo, Rei está mejor preparada

Serena- Si pero lo he decidido así, por una razón

Setsuna- Por sus formas de ser no es así princesa

Serena-Si

Amy- No entiendo qué tiene eso que ver?

Luna-Veras Haruka y Rei tienen un carácter similar y chocarían en decisiones, en cambio Mina tiene un carácter despreocupado, por eso cuando ambas tomen decisión llegaran a una sola, o no fue eso lo que sucedió en su entrenamiento

Ambas-Si

En España

Unazuki-Díganme están seguros de lo que ella propuso

Molly-Si

Faiden- Mi madre se hará cargo de la princesa del sol y de la luna, ya que nadie sabe de nuestra identidades sera fácil, por eso viviremos en la Mansión de Tokio una vez que la princesa nazca

Dustin-Bien, pero porque en la mansión

Molly- El príncipe Endimión ya no es el mismo, la única forma es que ella use la espada, peri aun s sera una bebe así que sus padre tendrán que ayudarla

Faiden-Claro

En otro lugar

P.E-Lo lamento

D.-Si majestad, pero no hay duda la princesa del sol y la luna esta por nacer

R.D.- Deben traer a la princesa de la luna antes que dé a luz

Mina-Dime has pensado un nombre

Serena-No

Lita-Ten Serena (dándole un pastel)

Serena-Gracias chicas, les parece si vamos al parque de diversiones

Todas- Si

Al día siguiente

Lita-Veo que somos las primeras en llegar Rei

Rei-Si, pero ahí vine Amy

Amy- Hola chicas (n so llegan 3 Sailor exteriores)

Michiru-Hola chicas

Hotaru- Y la princesa (en eso llegan Mina y Seiya)

Seiya-Hola chicos

Mina-Y Setsuna y los futuros papis

Haruka- A un no llegan (después de 10 minutos)

Malfoy-Hola chicas y chicos

Haruka-Se pusieron de acuerdo (refiriéndose a Setsuna)

Setsuna- No, nos topamos de camino

Serena-Si es verdad, en fin vayamos a divertirnos

Mina- Malfoy tus padres saben que serán abuelos

Malfoy- Si se pusieron felices (claro aun no le decían que seria una niña)

En otro lugar

R.D.- P.E. quiero que las ayudes para que confíen en ti y traigas a la bebe cuando nazcan

P.E.-Si claro

D.- Yo los atacare

Se habían empezado a divertir cuando un monstruo de rocas empezó a atacar

Mina- Esto no es posible

Luna-Serena, no debes combatir

Serena- Pero Luna Yo…

Malfoy- Hotaru quédate con Serena por favor

Hotaru- Si

Mina- Por el cristal del planeta Venus, transformación!

Lita- Por el cristal del planeta Júpiter, transformación!

Ray- Por el cristal del planeta Marte, transformación!

Amy- Por el cristal del planeta Mercury, transformación!

Michiru- Por el cristal del planeta Neptuno, transformación!

Haruka- Por el cristal del planeta Uranus, transformación!

Setsuna- Por el cristal del planeta Plutón, transformación!

Hotaru- Por el cristal del planeta Saturno, transformación!,

Serena- Eterna Sailor Moon, transformación!

Seiya- Poder de la estrella, transformación!

Malfoy- Poder del sol, transformación!

Sailor Mars- Saeta llamante de Marte!

Sailor Uranus- Tierra tiembla!

D.- Princesa de la Luna, esto es una advertencia, a la futura soberana de la oscuridad (diciendo este desaparece)

Sailor Plut- Princesa sucede algo

Príncipe del Sol- Sailor Moon sucede algo

Príncipe Endimión- Están bien chicos

Todas- Darién?

Sailor Moon- Aléjate de mí, las chicas habían vencido al monstruo (pero no entendían porque serena raciono así)

Darién- Serena no te are nada

Rei- Si Serena es nuestro amigo

Haruka- Aléjate de ella

Serena- Chicas las veré en mi casa en 1 hora, tú no te atrevas a ir

Darién- pero Serena?

Hotaru- Princesa iré con ustedes (ella y los dos príncipes se van a casa de Serena)

En casa de Serena

Rei- Quieres explicarme porque no dejaste que Darién venga

Serena- Lo siento Rei puedes ir con él,

Rei- Lo siento iré a verlo

Haruka- Rei debemos…

Serena- Déjala Haruka

Artemis- Serena?

Serena- Ve Rei se que aun lo amas ve

Rei- Gracias Serena (se va)

Michiru- Sucede algo malo

Serena- El enemigo, es aquel que pensamos derrotamos

Amy- Como estas tan segura Serena?

Serena- Por lo que dijo, la princesa de la oscuridad

Setsuna- No puede ser, princesa porque reacciono así con el príncipe de la tierra

Hotaru- El no es l príncipe de la tierra, su aura a cambiado puedo sentirlo

Malfoy- Deben cuidar de Sailor Mars, que no se quite el anillo y ustedes tampoco eso las mantendrá a salvo

Todas- Si

Serena- Seiya, debes ir con Nicolás a ayudarlo por favor

Seiya- Si bombón, como digas

Mina- iré contigo

Serena- No Mina ustedes deben quedarse juntas y ver que Rei no quite se anillo de su dedo, Haruka y tu se encargaran de ella en caso de ser necesario manténgala vigilada (en eso )

Artemis- Ya viene Rei

Lita- Oye Serena se irán de nuevo

Serena- Si pero volveremos para quedarnos en Tokio

Rei- Que bien te extraño tanto


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20 SORPRESAS

Han pasado 2 meses desde que los chicos regresaran y era hora de volver a España

Mina: En serio s iran d nuevo

Serena: Si los vr n unos meses, prometo decirles cuando nasca

Lita: Claro Serena

Serena: Cuidense chicas (pero cuando estaban por irs)

Darién: A donde van chicos tan pronto se van

Rei: Darién, pero que?

D.: Vaya vaya con tu resultaste sr la princesa de la lUna, supongo que ese sujeto es el princip dl sol

Haruka: Tu quien eres (en eso 4 guerreros aparecen

Sailor Ceres: vete ellos son simples humanos

D.: Gustoso es verlos en su forma civiles, bueno exepto a ustedes 4

Sailor Eris: Dinos quien eres?

D.: Tù tomala y vámonos, porque no se tranforman Sailor Scouts, bombas de humo(nadie podía ver nada

Serena: Sueltame!

Darién: Esta es mi venganza por.. (pero serena se desmayo

En otro lugar

Serena: porque tengo esta ropa

R.d.: Porque no es digno de la realeza

Serena: Quien eres

Rey devil: Tan rápido olvidas a tu padre princesa del luna y la oscuridad

Serena: Me confundes con otra persona..

Príncipe Endimyon: De hecho no yo fui quien le dijo quienes eran

Serena: Darién, porque?, la verdad te amo me importa muy poco si ese tipo es a quien amas, tu y yo formaremos Tokio de cristal

Dante- (rie) fue fácil

Serena- Que quieren, yo no m volveré de nuevo la princesa oscura

Rey Devil- Tonta no eres tu quien me interesa, solo me interesa la pequeña que llevas dentro de mí, tu ya no eres la princesa oscura, eres pura ahora buena

Dante- Sabes al igual que tu renacimos, pero eso lo sabrás en su momento (ríe malvadamente

Serena- Déjenme ir

En el aeropuerto

Haruka- Maldición como supieron?

Molly- No lo sabemos, pero nuestro deber es protegerla hasta…

Seiya- Lo sabemos, hasta que la hija d bombón nazca

Malfoy No puede ser se llevaron a mis 2 amores

Faiden- Scouts, les ayudaremos, pero también

Dustin- No digas nada

Rei- De qué?

Unazuki- Saben quiénes son los enemigos supongo

Michiru- Creemos que han quien creímos a ver vencido

Molly- Si es el no sabemos cómo, pero en aquella batalla ninguno murió

Setsuna- La duda es quien el 3er sujeto

Dustin- Nosotros tenemos una duda, pero no estamos seguros

Mina- Quien?

Faiden- Darién Chiba o mejor dicho el príncipe de la tierra

Rei- Mentira

Unazuki- Dime acaso no has notado su aura

Hotaru- SI, y en aquella ocasión la princesa reacciono extraño

Lita- Es verdad Serena reacciono extraño

Malfoy- Lo matare

:Conversación de los vientos:

Nicolás- Haruka si puedes oírme escúchame con atención

Haruka- Si

Nicolás- Si puedo hacer esto, es porque la portadora del anillo me necesitara, la princesa de la Luna volverá a ustedes, pero deben tener cuidado los enemigos que pensamos habíamos han regresado, ellos también han reencarnado, no puedo decirles quienes son

Haruka- Porque?

Nicolás- Aun no identifico quienes son, cada vez que me acerco me lo impiden, ahora debo irme.

Michiru- Haruka estas bien

Haruka- Si solo el viento

Había pasado una semana y no había rastro d Darién o de Serena

Amy- Lo siento chicas, no hay rastro de él, hable a estados Unidos y el no fue para nada

Lita- Lo siento Rei

Rei- No yo lo siento chicas

Mina- Nosotros tampoco tuvimos suerte

Seiya- Pobre bombón, pienso debe estas más preocupada por su bebe que por ella misma

Artemis- Si de Seguro

Haruka- Nosotras tampoco tuvimos suerte, pobre cabeza de bombón

Michiru- Y la pequeña dama

Luna- Serena

Hotaru- Lo siento nosotras tampoco

Setsuna- Chicas el tiempo se nos agota

Molly- Lo lamento no tuvimos suerte

Unazuki- Malfoy está destrozado

Dustin- El sigue buscando con Faiden

**Gracias sigan leyendo .dejen rewius.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bueno el capiulo 21 espero sea de su agrado los personaje originales son de Naoo takeochi, los demás son de personas que lo pensaron antes que yo y otros son mios, gracias por leer dejen rewius.**

CAPITULO 21 LAS VOCES, LAS AVES DEL SOL Y…

Faiden - Lo sentimos tampoco tuvimos suerte

Malfoy - Juro que si le hace daño, yo… (un poco enfadado)

Voz - Malfoy me escuchas

Malfoy - Conejita

Serena - Ellos atacaran. Yo estoy bien, quieren a nuestra hija, Darién fue quien dijo nuestras identidades

Malfoy - Donde estas para poder ir por ti

Serena - No lo sé, me transforme en la princesa de la luna sin quererlo, pero…te a..mo

Malfoy - Conejita, como… (feliz, pero también preocupado)

Serena - Con el anillo, pero solo puedo hacer conexión una vez lo ciento (FIN)

Molly - Te dijo donde esta

Malfoy - No lo sabe, pero Darién fue quien dijo nuestras identidades (molesto)

Voz2 - Guerreros de la luna

Setsuna -Esa voz es de…

Reina Serenity - Estoy enterada de lo sucedido, Sailor Scouts, llegado el momento deberán elegir que harán, Príncipe del sol usted también, pero debe saber que la decisión debe tomarla junto con el príncipe de la estrella, Guerreros del sol y mis antiguas guardiana su deber lo saben bien, Luna y Artemis deben apoyar a la princesa de la luna y encontrar a las aves del reino del sol, ellos tienen algo importante, deben darse prisa

Malfoy - Sabe donde tienen a mi conejita

Reina Serenity - No lo lamento, El gurrero del viento es quien los ayudara

Todos -Si majestad (desaparecen)

Mina - bueno empecemos

Malfoy - Puedes contactar a Nicolás Luna

Haruka - Lo intentare, por favor dime lo que sepas de la aves del sol

Nicolás - Solo el soberano del sol puede sentirlas, lo único que se es con son aves que están en la Montañas

Haruka - Gracias, Los príncipes y los felinos irán en su búsqueda

Los 4 - De acurdo

Haruka - Ellos habitan en las montañas

Seiya - Bien (se van los 4)

Setsuna - Nosotros seguiremos buscando a la princesa (entusiasmada y con esperanza)

Rei - Chicas intentare usando el fuego

Michiru - Y yo con el espejo.

En las montañas de Odaiva 2 chicos y 2 felinos llegaban, después de varias horas

Luna - Esta seguro príncipe, lo siento

Malfoy - Si, no te preocupes ahorita es lo que menos importa

En el árbol más alto luego de 3 días de estar buscando

Artemis - Seguro que son esas 2 aves

Shane - Príncipe del sol nos preguntábamos cuando vendría

Malfoy - Un gusto

Sol - Yo soy la ave sol, y el es shane somos las aves del reino del sol

Luna - Díganos que es lo que tienen que es importante

Shane - Deben estar los 4 protectores

Artemis - Te refieres los que protegen a la hija de la princesa de la luna y el sol

Sol - Si

Malfoy - vayamos entonces (así salen del bosque se suben al auto y se dirigen de nuevo a Tokio)

Seiya - Malfoy dime que aremos con el (en tono serio)

Malfoy - No lo mataremos, pero todo dependerá de ella,, eso es lo que he decidido

Seiya - Claro, estoy de acuerdo (así al día siguiente)

Templo Hikawa

Sol - Un gusto conocerlas Sailor Scouts

Shane - Somos los consejeros del reino del sol

Mina - Díganos que es eso tan importante que tienen?

Shane - Primero díganos donde están los 4 guerreros

Molly - Soy Sailor Ceres

Unazuki - Yo soy Sailor Eris

Faiden - Soy el Guerrero Haumea

Dustin - Yo soy el guerrero Makemake

Sol - Bien les mostrare, (mostrando un huevo, claro no era un huevo cualquiera)

Haruka - Un huevo (un poco sorprendida)

Shane - Si pero no es un huevo cualquiera solo la heredera del sol y la luna puede abrirlo, así que ni nosotros sabemos que tiene a ciencia cierta, solo sabemos que dentro de él no solo está el consejero de la princesa del sol y la luna, pero no sabemos como sera ni que mas hay

Setsuna - Por eso es un huevo especial

Sol - Si, yo soy era la consejera del Rey y Shane es el consejero del príncipe, deben saber que sus enemigos no saben del Huevo especial.

Lita -Díganos hay algo mas

Shane - Si, peleen, pero deben dejar que suceda, no se preocupen estarán bien

Michiru - Eso esperamos, los ataques no paran y….

Sol -Sailor Mars te aconsejo medites, y no te preocupes por el príncipe de la tierra

Haruka - Bien estaremos listas

Mina - Si


	22. Chapter 22

Me disculpo si hay falta de ortografías hoy no me he fijado mucho tuve que salir a una urgencia y solo pude subir el capitulo, gracias sigan leyendo dejen rewius

CAPITULO 22 EL NACIMIENTO ¿Qué PASARA?

habían pasado ya los 3 meses y 3 semanas, lo chicos no sabían nada, pero seguían luchando sin embargo, no todas sabían lo que les esperaba

Guarida

Rey Devil – Por fin los 3 días han empezado

Dante- Alteza, si la niña naciera el tercer día (lo que todos ignoraban es que el día de eclipse era el 2do, eso era una cosa que solo alguien sabia, Nicolás el guerrero del viento)

Príncipe Endimión - Ella sera mía después

Rey dévil: -Si claro (obvio era mentira)

En el templo Hikawa

Haruka - El eclipse ha empezado

Malfoy -No entiendo porque es importante que sea en el 3er eclipse (Nicolasa parce)

Nicolás - Porque en 2 de ellos solo que daría una opción y 1 la salvación, guardianas del sol

Lita- Nicolás

Nicolás- Lita te extrañe, vine hasta ahorita por ese motivo

Molly- Nosotros nos vamos

Nicolás - no aun no

Así al día siguiente

Guarida

Serena - No puedo mas

Rey débil - Dante llámala es hora de presentar a nuestra aliada

Dante- Si (en eso asoma una mujer de ojos rojos, cabellos negro alborotado, tez morena, usaba una ropa negra)

Nébula- Majestad me llamo

Rey Dévil- Ayuda a la princesa de la Luna a tener a la princesa de la oscuridad

Serena- Quien es ella

Nébula- La mano derecha del rey oscuro, te debo agradecer con tu ayuda despertaron mis recuerdos

Serena- No te dejare, hay…

Nébula- vamos Puja,

Serena - No ella

Nébula - puja una vez mas

Serena- Yaaaa

Nébula- Felicidades, es una bebe hermosa, disfrútala por lo que queda de hoy y mañana (risa malévola)

Serena - No es verdad (la marca tenía un eclipse, es decir el sol y la luna negra (obvio los eclipses son negros, pero el de ella deberían ser dorado)

En el templo

Mina- No puedo transformame y están atacando

Nicola- La princesa del sol y la Luna a nacido

Malfoy- Mi anillos brilla

Lita- El nuestro también

Seiya- Porque?

Luna- Ni yo lo se

Nicolás- Aun no es hora, el del príncipe brillo, porque

Habían pasado dos días

Serena- Déjala ir ellas una inocente

Nébula- Ha mejor vete

Dante- Bomba de humo (los 4 desaparcan llevándose a la bebe)

Serena- No puede ser, me dejan inconsciente en este edificio, pero si es (así el edificio de Darien, solo que tenía un tipo de distorsión)

En el templo

Luna- la princesa, puedo..

Mina- Donde?

Haruka: En el edificio de ese patán

todos van por ella, mientras en otro lugar

Príncipe Endimión- Porque la dijo ir

Rey Dévil-Tonto acaso crees que te dejaría unirte, Dante

Dante- Rayo maldito (dejando a un herido e inconcina Darién)

Nébula- Burbuja negra.

Rey Dévil- No puedo creer que ellos sean los bueno, cuando nosotros

Nébula- Cállate, ahora llevémonosla, Dante vámonos, debemos acelerar su crecimiento y eso nos llevaría 1 semana

Dante- Si claro

En la casa de Serena (la habían llevado ah, pues al rescatarlo es lo que pidió)

Malfoy- Donde iras

Serena- Los encontrare y la rescatare aunque me cueste la vida

Molly- Nosotros debemos irnos (Pero en eso)


	23. Chapter 23

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 23 epero dejen comentarios los personajes originales son de naoko takeuchi. gracias**

CAPITULO 23 EL ATAQUE DE NEBULA – UNA REVELACION SOBRE EL ANILLO EXTRA

Sailor Uranus: Quien eres?

Serena - Ella es quien se llevo a mi hija, dime donde esta?

Nébula - Lo siento, pero sabemos todo de ustedes, este es mi muestra de agradecimiento, ataquen Monstruos, tendrán una semana de paz (Pero en eso Nicolás murmuro unas palabra y el anillo que tenía el eclipse sigue a Nébula)

Malfoy - Danos a nuestra hija.

Nébula - Agradecer que les devolví viva a la princesa de la luna

Serena - Devuélvenos a nuestra hija.

Nébula - Adiós (desaparece ignorando lo que Serena le había dicho)

En el templo Hikawa

Mina - Díganos que sucede

Nicolás - Serena sabes cuál era la tercer razón del anillo de mas

Serena - No

Rei- Pero no tiene nada

Amy- perdón por no decírtelo, pero este es un anillo normal el que estaba de mas lo tiene Nicolás

Haruka - Dinos donde está el anillo?

Nicolás - Ha ido con su dueña

Lita - Serena, tú?

Serena- No yo solo tengo el mío

Unazuki - Nosotros debemos irnos

Nicolás- Saben lo del anillo

Faiden - No ignoramos ese hecho

Luna - Dinos de quien es el anillo?

Nicolás – De la princesa de la luna y el sol

Malfoy - Como? (sorprendiendo a todos)

Nicolás - Ese anillo es de su hija y ellos no lo notaran por ahora, bueno si ese anillo es igual que el de Serena tiene todos los símbolos, pero ese tiene uno más aun no puedo decirles, pero su decisión es básica, por que el enemigo que enfrentaran es muy poderoso, Molly, Unazuki, Faiden Y Dustin pueden irse ustedes tienen su deber

Molly - Bien claro, adiós chicos

Faiden - Adiós hermano (los 4 se marchan)

En la torre de Tokio

Dustin: Segura que aquí aparcera la princesa

Unazuki: Si, pero nuestro deber es protegerla no sabemos que estén planeando (un poco preocupada)

Faiden - Saben la tal Nébula se me hace familia

Molly - Porque habrá dicho una semana

En l templo Hikawa

Nicolás - Chicas yo no podre ayudarlas, ni los consejeros

Sol - Lo sabemos, pero dinos que tiene ese anillo

Nicolás - Ese anillo lo hizo una persona (viendo a Serena)

Michiru - Princesa aquí se refiere

Serena - Yo en mi vida pasada cree esos anillos, pero solo hice 3 el de Malfoy el mío y el de mi hija, pero en esta ocasión decidí hacer una para cada uno, sin embargo algo me dijo que alguien no era de confianza, quien? eso lo ignoro

Mina - Ya veo, dinos sabes que es lo que tiene que ver la pequeñita con todo esto

Serena - la profecía eso es lo que tiene que ver, pero aun es una bebe

Malfoy - Serena dime que aremos con èl

Seiya - Si bombón no te molestes mi amada mina azucarada (con una sonrisa)

Serena – Nada lo que él tiene es enojo, sin embargo ellos intensificaron ese odio, para utilizarlo y decirles todo

Rei - Podemos salvarlo (preocupada)

Nicolás - Sola una persona puede, pero no estoy seguro de quien

En otro lugar

Dante - Alteza dígame que aremos?

Rey Devil – Nébula se ocupara de darle recuerdos que solo nos convengan

Nébula - Si

Dante - Pronto sabrán quienes somos no es así

Nébula: -Y tan cerca que lo teníamos

Rey devil - Lo sé por eso aceleraste las cosas, perdón por usarte (en un tono sarcástico)

Nébula - No se preocupe


	24. Chapter 24

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 24 espero lo lean dejen rewius**

CAPITULO 24 LA SEMANA MAS LARGA DE NUESTRAS VIDAS

Había pasado la semana mas larga de nuestra vidas, aun no encontrábamos a nuestra hija, Serena se hacia la fuerte, pero nadie no taba que fingía su sonrisas, bueno casi nadie ya que Luna es quien lo notaba y yo, pero junto a ella me hacia el valiente ella lo sabia.

Cuarto de Serena

Malfoy - Hoy iremos al templo, se que estas cansada, te pasas todo el dia buscándola al igual que yo, pero..

Serena - Lo se hoy se cumple la semana

En otro lugar

Dante- Majestad dígame que hacer

Rey devil - Ve a tacar, mi nieta aun no esta lista, hazles una visita de cortesía

Dante- Si majestad (SE VA)

Nébula- Majestad, el proceso estará listo hoy en la noche, los recuerdos están casi listos

Rey Devil- Quien imaginaria que este tonto laboratorio nos ayudaría

Nébula- Si, pero una vez que sea destruido, el no..

Rey Devil- Me importa un comino

En l parque #10

Dante- Vamos serpiente negra atácalos

Sailor Moon- Alto ahí

Dante- Vaya, pensé estarías buscándola

Príncipe del sol - Danos a nuestra hija

Dante- Lo siento, si quieren verla esperen un poco mas (ríe malvadamente)

Sailor Uranus- Tierra tiembla!

Sailor Mars- Saeta llameante de Marte!1

Dante-Sus ataque no les harán daño, bueno te lo dejo serpiente negra (se va)

Sailor Venus- Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

Sailor Júpiter: Hojas de roble de Júpiter!

Príncipe Seiya- Estrellas de 5 picos

Sailor Mercuri- Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

Sailor Neptiun- Maremoto de Neptuno

Sailro Plut- Grito mortal!

Príncipe del so-: Rayo d sol!

Sailor Moon- Rayo de la luna llena! (Todos los ataques combinados vencieron al monstruo)


	25. Chapter 25

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 25 perdón por no corregir bien ando un poco ocupada, pero dejen comentarios, gracias por leer**

CAPITULO 25 LA APRICION DE ECLIPSE NEGRO

Habían pasado 2 días desde los ataques

En algún lugar

Nébula: Princesa que bueno que ha despertado, su padre lo espera

Princesa Eclipse Black: Padre dime quien fue la culpable de mi sueño

Rey Devil: La princesa de la Luna y sus guardianas

Princesa Eclipse Black: Vaya dime puedo ir a divertirme

Nébula: Tranquila princesa, Dante vela por la seguridad de la princesa

Dante: Si por supuesto (físicamente se parecía a serena, perora de tez morena clara como su padre, sus ojos color cafés claros, lo único en lo que se parecía a su padre)

En la torre de Tokio

Molly: Están seguros

Dustin: Si el aura es extraña, como si…

Unazuki: La hubieran incrementado, a la fuerza

Faiden: Debemos evitar que la maten, nosotros nos mantendremos al margen por ahora

Los 3: De acuerdo

Al día siguiente

Nébula: Hola guerreras de la luna

Sailor Moon: Devélamela

Nébula: no, no, noo.. yo no seré su contrincante

Sailor Uranus: Quien dinos

Princesa Black: Yo seré su contrincante

Sailor Venus: Se parece ah

Sailor Neptiun: A la princesa

Nébula: Hasta pronto princesa todos suyos (se va)

Princesa E. Black: De hecho tengo otro nombre, pero por ahora no va conmigo

Sailor Plut: Tú eres la hija de los príncipes

Princesa E. Black: Animales oscuros salgan (así salen 9 animales)

Sailor Saturn: 9 de una sola vez

Princesa E. Black: Es uno para cada uno, Príncipe del sol tu contrincante será él (asoma Dante

Dante: Hola príncipe

Príncipe del sol: Dime que le hiciste

Dante: No nada, digamos que adelantamos su futuro

Princesa E. Black: Yo seré tu contrincante princesa de la Luna

Sailor Moon: No peleare contigo eres mi hija

Princesa E. Black: Entonces te matare, RAYO OSCURO DEL SOL

Sailor Uranus: Princesa, debe luchar

Sailor Moon: No lo are

Princesa E, Black: bueno si no quieres, serpiente ataca a Sailor Moon (la serpiente que estaba peleando contra Rei va a tacar a Sailor Moon)

Sailor Mas: Saeta…

Princesa E. Black: No Sailor mars yo ser tu oponente

Sailor Mars: Debes regresar a tu verdadero ser, saeta llameante d Marte

Princesa E. Black: Lo ves Sailor Moon hay quienes si luchan

Saior Moon: No lo hagas Mars

Sailor Mars: Lo lamento, pero…

Princesa E. Black: Bola de la luna oscura

Sailor Ceres: Espada llameante (defiende a la princesa contra l ataque de Sailor Uranus y Neptiun que habían vencido a sus oponentes)

Sailor Neptiun: Porque la ayudas

Sailor Eris: Lo sentimos, princesa siento esto viento ráfaga( En susurro dándole al anillo)

Princesa E. Black: Rayo… (Pero no pudo), que pasa, Dante vámonos

Dante: Si princesa (Mina venció a su enemigo pero no podía ayudar a Mars, ni hacer la daño a la hija de Serena, las dos Sailors habían desaparecido)

Serena: Rei por que la atacaste, es mi hija

Rei: yo lo siento

Nicolás: Chicas, deben tener cuidado, serán probadas, la preguntas quienes pasaran esa prueba, deben saber que si se equivocan el anillo que llevan desaparecerá

Mina: Dime por que mi anillo se ha puesto dorado

Serena: Aun no Mina, no es momento (el de serena era dorado desde el principio)

En otro lugar

Rey Devil: Bien hecho princesa, fu estupendo

Princesa E. Black: Quiero darles un obsequio

Rey Devil: Que?

Princesa A. Black: Al prisionero no nos sirve de nada

Rey Divil: Como desees, da igual nadie puede sacarlo de esa burbuja (risa malvada)

Nébula: Dante mañana atacaras

Dante: Si por supuesto

Princesa : Llévales el obsequio

Dante si princesa


	26. Chapter 26

**Aunque un poco coto el capitulo espero les guste dejen comentarios, últimos capítulos los personajes originales no me pertenecen, la historia y los personajes extras son de mi imaginación, gracias por leer.**

CAPITULO 26 LA MUERTE DE DANTE

Había pasado 1 semana desde las peleas constantes, las únicas que aun dudaban eran Mars y Mercuri, porque por un lado su deber es proteger a su princesa, pero la enemiga es la hija de la princesa

Sailor Moon - Donde esta mi hija dante? (preocupada)

Dante - Hoy se tomo el día, pero tiene días pensando en obsequiarles esto (una burbuja negra que tenia a Darién y rie malvadamente)

Sailor Mars - Darién! (Sorprendida)

Sailor Uranus - Dinos quien eres (enfadada)

Dante - Haber digamos que siempre he estado cerca hagamos un trato si me derrotan les diré quien soy normalmente (sínicamente)

Sailor Plut -Claro, parece un trato justo (enojada)

Sailor Uranus - Tierra tiembla! (Esta es la primera en atacar, mas que nada por que querían saber porque?)

Dante - Escudo negro

Sailor Neptiun - Maremoto de Neptuno!

Sailor Venus - Rayo creciente de venus!

Dante: Bola oscura (entre los arboles, una chica miraba)

Sailor Moon - Chicas, chicos (estaba de espaldas hacia dante)

Dante - Es tu turno Sailor Moon, Agujero de las pesadilla

Chica - Escudo (Asomando de la nada y sorprendiendo a los presentes)

Dante -Que fue eso y de donde vino? (en otros arboles)

Molly - Ese escudo, es de?

Unazuki -La princesa Eclipse (en otro árbol)

Chica - Porque la protegí? (sorprendida ella misma)

Sailor Moon - Espada de luz

Dante - Si la usas podrías morir (enfadado)

Sailor Moon - Es por salvar el mundo que conocemos

Dante - Maldita Sailor Moon (muere, no sin antes mostrar su verdadera identidad)

Príncipe Sun- Pero si es el chofer de la familia, dime quien son los otros 2

Dante- Lloraras cuando la venzas (desvanece y muere)

Sailor Plut- Su energía a dejado de existir, pero quisiera saber quien hizo se campo de energía

Sailor Moon - Estoy segura que fue ella (feliz, preocupada en fin)

Sailor Venus -Te refieres a tu hija? (dudando)


	27. Chapter 27

**Aquí dejándoles el capitulo 27 falta muy poco, espero sea de su agrado dejen rewius.**

CAPITULO 27 DESCUBRIENDO LAS IDENTIDADES

Sailor Moon - Si (Ya en su forma civil)

Malfoy - Debemos descubrir sus identidades (preocupado)

Serena - Me creerían si les dijera de quien sospecho que es Nébula en realidad (un poco dudosa pero segura)

Todos -Quien? (sorprendidos pero curiosos)

Serena - La madre de Malfoy (en tono poco triste)

Malfoy -Pero?, pòr que lo crees si nuestra hija es su nieta (un tanto confundido y rogando que Serena se equivocar)

Serena – Es que el día que tuve a nuestra hija ella me asistió, dijo que no me preocupara que no le harían daño a demás su rostro es similar, Michiru podrías verificarlo con tu espejo

Michiru -Si (segura, sabia que Serena era últimamente algo intuitiva)

Rei - Que pasara con Darién? (preocupada)

Luna - Por ahora, no podemos ayudarlo mucho

Malfoy: -Sabes que no debiste usar la espada y con respecto a lo que acabas de mencionar de eso no sea así

Serena - Lo se aun no entiendo bien por qué y yo espero equivocarme con respecto a que sea tu mamá

Sol - Majestad la identidad de Nébula no es su madre, es la cocinera, pero…. (sorprendida)

Malfoy - Que sucede, Dante no sabia que el rey nunca reencarno es el verdadero (un poco serio, pero todos estaban felices de que no sea la madre de Malfoy)

Todos -Que? (Ansiosos)

Shane - Al parecer es el ultimo sobreviviente del reino , no lo mataron solo los príncipes podían, pero el… (En eso aparece el enemigo sorprendiendo a todos)

Rey Devil - Así es mate al príncipe del sol, pero su padre hizo lo mismo que la reina de la luna, pero dado que tenia mucho poder, solo pidió que su hijo y los 2 guerreros renacieran, vaya guardianes del sol veo que aparecieron lastima que no puedan hacer nada

Serena - Devuélveme a mi hija (en tono serio)

Rey Devil - No, pero no se preocupen Nébula se encargara de ustedes, aunque hayan descubierto su identidad (ríe malvadamente y desaparece, pero no se percato de la presencia de algo)

Nébula - Princesa esta bien (preocupada)

Princesa - Si claro y mi padre

Rey Devil - Aquí dime piensas atacar a las guerreras

Princesa - Si por supuesto, Nébula mañana atácalas (de forma un poco dudosa, pero conviente para los demás)

Nébula - Si princesa

Rey Devil - Lucha hasta que no quede ninguna

Nébula -Si alteza (haciendo reverencia hacia ambos)

Princesa - me rtiro

Rey Devil - Si claro

En un mirador en una playa

Princesa E. Black - Anillo gracias, por alguna razón ellos no se dan cuenta, es como si.. (aparece Nicolás)

Nicolás - Princesa Eclipse, se ha dado cuenta no es así (sorprendiéndola)

Princesa Eclipse - Si, dime tarde o temprano me enfrentare a él, no es así (el anillo la había hecho reaccionar)

Nicolas - Princesa usted es la única que puede vencerlo

Princesa Eclipse - Yo… me voy antes que sospechen (se va)


	28. Chapter 28

**Aui les dejo el capitulo 28 dejen Rewius, gracias por leer.**

CAPITULO 28 LA MUERTE DE NEBULA

Al día siguiente

Nébula - Hola Sailor Scouts, se tardaron mucho en descubrir quien era, la verdad pero en fin podre fin, bestias salgan(salearon 5 animales, siendo mas poderosos que la ultima vez), mátenlas

Serena - Eterna Sailor Moon, Transformación!

Mina- Por el cristal del planeta Venus, transformación!

Lita - Por el cristal del planeta Júpiter, transformación!

Rei - Por el cristal del planeta Marte, transformación!

Amy - Por el cristal del planeta Mercury, transformación!

Michiru - Por el cristal del planeta Neptuno, transformación!

Haruka- Por el cristal del planeta Uranus, transformación!

Setsuna- Por el cristal del planeta Pluton, transformación!

Hotaru- Por el cristal del planeta Saturno, transformación!

Malfoy - Poder del sol, transformación!

Seiya - Poder de las estrellas, transformación!

Sailor Uranus - Vamos chicas formen duos

Sailor Mars - Bien

Sailor venus - Formemos los del campamento, las parejas que no están formen otro

Príncipe Seiya - Si

Sailor Moon - Yo peleare con ella

Sailor Júpiter -ataquemos, Hojas de roble de júpiter!

Sailor Uranus - Tierra Tiembla!

Sailor Neptiun - Maremoto de Neptuno!

Sailor Venus - Beso de amor y belleza de venus!

Sailor Mars - Saeta llameante de marte!

Sailor Mercury - Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

Sailor Plut- Grito mortal!

Sailor Saturn - Campo de energía!

Príncipe del sol- Gracias rayo de sol!

Príncipe Seiya - Rayo de estrellas de 5 picos!

La batalla se alargó mucho mas de lo que podrías pensarse, los monstruos eran demasiado fuertes

Nébula - Bola negra de la muerte

Chica - Escudo!

Nébula - Que, ese poder es, por que la salvas es nuestra enemiga

Sailor Ceres- Huracán de fuego!

Sailor Eris - Rocas de agua!

Nébula - Bolas negras de la muerte!

Sailor Moon - Espada de luz (hiriendo gravemente a Nébula quien logra huir, sus monstruos fueron derrotados por Sailor Ceres y Sailor Eris)

En algún lugar

Nébula - Majestad la princesa a ayudado a las sucos

Rey Devil - Lo se, pero tu ya no me sirves de nada

Nébula - No alteza, por favor

Rey devil - Rayo de la muerte (matando a nula que s desvaneció)

En el templo Hilada

Dolly- Princesa nos da gusto, pero que porque no…

Princesa - Ahora no es el momento

Unazuki - De darse prisa vienen hacia aquí

Princesa - Lo se, eclipse libera a tu prisionero (libra a Darién)

Faiden - Ahora si es el, aun no entiendo como…

Dustin - El ya había aclarado sus sentimientos, pero su envidia seguía allí así que lo huso

Molly - Vamonos (los 5 se van a la torre de Tokio)


	29. Chapter 29

**Perdón por tardar en subir capitulo en este fanfic, pero el miércoles perdí a mi perrita a la cual quería y quiero como una hija, así que aquí les dejo este capitulo disfrútenlo, dejen rewius.**

CAPITULO 29 LA CONFENCION DE DARIÉN LA AMENAZA DEL REY

=Torre de Tokio=

Molly - Princesa, como?

Princesa Eclipse - No lo se perdón, pero el ataca la batalla final se acerca

Unazuki - Nuestro deber es protegerla princesa

Faiden - Además…

Princesa Eclipse - No me digan nada, recuerden que esta no es mi apariencia real, Dustin cuando esto termine, que borren los recuerdos, intentare algo, pero por ahora no se los diré

Dustin - Si princesa, como diga

=En el templo Hikawa=

Serena - Darién como?

Darién - No lo se, de verdad lo siento yo regresaba para decirle a alguien lo importante que es para mi, pero a un tenia un poco de envidia, el lo incremento y bajo su influencia me hizo preguntas y no podía…

Malfoy - Lo sabemos sabes donde esta su guarida?

Darién - Perdón no lo recuerdo, solo me acuerdo de una cosa de una bebe

Mina - Esa bebe es la hija de Serena y Malfoy

Darién - Lo siento, les ayudare

Sol - Ella te libero

Todos (menos Nicolás) - ELLA? (sorprendidos)

Nicolás - Se refiere a la hija de Serena o como ustedes la conocen la princesa eclipse, que tiene un gran poder

Shane - El huevo no esta

Nicolás - Significa que ha dejado de ser oscura.

Lita - Lo siento no entiendo

Nicolás - A todos se les hizo creer que el 3er eclipse era el correcto, pero en realidad era el segundo

Michiru - ya veo

Haruka - Dinos por que la princesa se cansa al usar la espada

Nicolás - Todo a su tiempo

Darién - Rei me gustas me tomo mucho darme cuenta, pero todo el tiempo que me aleje m sirvió para darme cuenta (en eso el anillo con el símbolo d la tierra apareció en su dedo y el símbolo apareció en el anillo de Serena y el que su hija tiene)

Rei - Pero como?

Serena - Su corazón es sincero y sus disculpas igual, yo sabia que el reaccionaria de esa manera, pero que s negaba a ese amor que te tiene

Darién - Si me negaba debido a se futuro que nunca debimos conocer, Rei quieres ser mi novia

Rei - Si, Serena gracias, te prometo-…

Serena - Que serás feliz?

Rei - Si


	30. Chapter 30

**Ya últimos capítulos de esta maravillosa historia espero sus comentarios, gracias a todos saludos dejen rewius. Personajes originales de Naoko Takeuchi.**

CAPITULO 30 LA REUNION DE LOS GUERREROS Y EL AVISO DEL REY DEVIL

=Torre de Tokio=

Princesa Eclipse - Quiero que vayan con las guerreras y avisen del peligro que se acerca

Unazuki - Pero no se puede quedar sola Princesa

Dustin - Faiden y yo nos quedaremos

Molly - Bien, entonces nos vamos, pero y si…

Faiden - No digan donde estamos, no por ahora

=En el templo Hikawa /al dia siguiente=

Darién - Nicolás hay alguna forma de derrotarlo

Nicolás - Con la espada, el como no lo se (en eso llegan Unazuki y Molly )

Haruka - Que hacen aquí

Unazuki - Aun están enfadadas

Molly - Lo lamentamos, pero…

Malfoy - No tienen por qué disculparse su deber era proteger a nuestra hija (abrazando a Serena)

Serena - Y se los agradecemos mucho, dinos como esta?

Molly - Bien, pero escuchen la batalla final se acerca, es todo lo que veníamos a decirles, nos pidió decirles y lo hemos hecho

Lita - Esperen, yo tengo una gran duda se quedara así

Nicolás - Eso lo ignoro, Setsuna?

Setsuna - Lo lamento yo también lo ignoro

Artemis - No, pero para eso…

Unazuki - Déjalo así Artemis, pero tengan cuidado y Darién que bueno que estés bien

Darién - No gracias por ayudarme

Molly - Nosotras nos vamos chicas

Amy - Dime sucede algo mas cierto?

Unazuki - Lo lamentamos no podemos decírselos, ella lo hará en su momento (se van las dos)

+Al día siguiente*

Rey Devil - Vamos scouts luchen contra mi Monstruo de las sombras

Serena - No lo permitiré, Eterna Sailor Moon, Transformación!

Mina - Por el cristal del planeta Venus, transformación!

Lita - Por el cristal del planeta Júpiter, transformación!

Rei - Por el cristal del planeta Marte, transformación!

Amy - Por el cristal del planeta Mercury, transformación!

Michiru - Por el cristal del planeta Neptuno, transformación!

Haruka - Por el cristal del planeta Uranus, transformación!

Setsuna - Por el cristal del planeta Plutón, transformación!

Hotaru - Por el cristal del planeta Saturno, transformación!

Darién, Seiya y Malfoy se habían convertido en los 3 príncipes

Príncipe del sol - Si así es (seguro)

Príncipe Seiya - Te derrotaremos (serio)

Príncipe Endymion - Y protegeremos este planeta (con cara seria)

Rey Devil - Lo dudo gurreros scouts, este es el primero (ríe malvadamente y se va)

Monstruo d sombras - Las acabare… (grito enojado)

Sailor Júpiter - ataquemos, Hojas de roble de júpiter!

Sailor Uranus - Tierra Tiembla!

Sailor Neptiun - Maremoto de Neptuno!

Sailor Venus - Beso de amor y belleza de venus!

Sailor Mars - Saeta llameante de marte!

Sailor Mercury - Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

Sailor Plut - Grito mortal!

=Cerca del parque #10 donde la pelea se lleva acabo=

Princesa Eclipse – Transfórmense por favor tendremos que ayudar

Molly – Claro, Por el poder del cristal del planeta ceres, tranformacion!

Unazuki - Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Eris, transfoemacion!

Faiden - Por el poder del planeta Haumea, transformación!

Dustin - Por el poder del planeta Makemake, transformación!

P. Eclipse - Por el poder del sol y la luna, transformación!

Los 4 - Que! (Sorprendidas)


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola aquí el capitulo 31 llegando al final de esta historia, ya se ira explicando mejor los detalles dejen rewius, gracias a lo que siguen leyende.**

CAPITULO 31 LA DUEÑA DE LA ESPADA SAILOR ECLIPSE

Sailor Ceres – Puedes…?

Sailor Eclipse – Transformarme si esta es mi transformación, pido discreción (su falda era azul al igual que la parte del pecho con blanco y plateado y su lazo y moño eran dorado)

Sailor Eris - Si claro

=En la batalla=

Príncipe del sol - Rayo de sol!

Príncipe Star (seiya) - Estrellas de 5 picos!

Principe Endymion - Rosa!

E. Sailor Moon - Rayo de la luna!

Sailor Uranus - Princesa cuidado (gritando)

Sailor E.- Campo protector!

Sailor Mars - Quien eres?

Sailor Ceres - Venimos a ayudar Mars

Sailor Neptiun -Pero y ella?

Sailor Eris - Una nueva Sailor, vamos Sailor Moon usa la espada rápido

Sailor Moon - Espada (le dio al monstruo, pero no le hizo daño)

Guerrero Makemake - Pero porque?

Guerrero de viento - La espada no le pertenece a ella

Todos: Que? (sorprendidos)

Guerrero Haumea - Y a quien?

Sailor Eclipse - Espada del eclipse fabricada del sol y la luna, yo soy la descendiente, soy Sailor Eclipse ven! (En tono de susurro, y en unos instantes la espada desapareció de las manos de Sailor Moon y fue a dar a manos de Sailor Eclipse)

Sailor Moon - Pero porque? (un poco atónita)

Nicolás - Vamos úsala

Sailor Ceres - Tu puedes (animándola)

Monstruo de sombras - No podrás conmigo chiquilla insolente

Sailor Eclipse - Escudo de eclipse, poder del eclipse fúndete en la espada, fulmina! (diciendo esto venció al monstruo de sombras, pero cayo inconsciente)

Guerrero Makemake - Yo la atrapare (y cae en sus brazos)

Sailor Saturn - No me digan que es?

Guerrero Haumea - Si, ella es la princesa del sol y la luna, pero si quieren saber mas, las veremos en el templo Hikawa mañana a medio día

Príncipe del sol - De acuerdo (todos se van)

=En la torre de Tokio=

Molly - Pero que sucedió (viendo lacara d Dustin que ya no tenia a una jovencita en brazos, sino a una niña de 10 años)

Dustin - No lo se, de pronto… (En eso asoma Nicolás)

Unazuki - Como diste con nosotros?

Nicolas - Recuerda que no estoy de lado de nadie

Faiden - Nos podrías decir que…

Nicolás - Su edad original es de una bebe de apenas 2 semana, se mantendrá así hasta quela lucha final acabe, ira olvidando todo y no lo recordara, pero deben decirle que de volver al día que nació, pero que solo el bien, es decir sin los enemigos que han derrotado, a las únicas que no afectara es a ustedes , a las scouts y a los príncipes, ella lo olvidara no se preocupen, sin embargo deben darle la espada a la princesa de la Luna y el huevo que ella tiene como medallón al príncipe del sol, ella debe entregárselos, o no servirá de nada y ambos deben agarrados de la mano y todos ustedes formaran un circulo alrededor de los 3

Los 4 - De acuerdo las demás saben de esto?

Nicolás - Artemis debe de estar informándoles en este momento

=En el templo HIkawa=

Artemis - Deben saber que esa espada fue hecha por la Reina Serenity y el Rey del sol, para que la usara su nieta en caso de protección, la princesa la pudo usar por que la llevo en su vientre, pero al nacer no podía aguantar el uso de la espada, sin embargo, la espada podía a ver elegido a uno de ustedes como su portador, pero como dije solo yo y Sol la consejera del Rey estábamos enterados de esto, ni el guerrero del viento lo sabe, si bien dado que la princesa eclipse fue forzada a su crecimiento le traerá consecuencias, pero llegado el momento ustedes deben decirle que de volver al día que nació, pero solo el bien, es decir sin los enemigos que han derrotado, a las únicas que no afectara es a ustedes y a los otros 4 gurreros, ella lo olvidara no se preocupen, sin embargo la princesa de la Luna su hija le entregara la espada y al príncipe del sol ella le dará el huevo que tiene como medallón, ella debe entregárselos o no servirá de nada y ambos deben agarrarla de las manos y todos ustedes formaran un circulo alrededor de los 3.

Serena - Dime que consecuencias?

Artemis - No lo se princesa

Mina - Buenas o malas, dinos Artemis

Artemis - No se Mina, mañana lo sabremos, ellos están siendo informados por Nicolás

Lita: Lo se


	32. Chapter 32

**Aquí el ultimo capitulo de esta historia dejen rewius gracias a quienes leyeron hasta el final, espero les haya gustado pasense por mis demás historias, gracias.**

Capitulo 32 LA BATALLA FINAL Y UN NUEVO INICIO

=Al día siguiente=

P-Eclipse - Hola dime tía Molly aun siguen peleando

Molly-Debemos ir al templo Hikawa,

Faiden- Dinos que recuerdas pequeña

P. Eclipse - Haber recuerdo un monstruo feo y haberlo derrotado, lo que no recuerdo es mi nombre

Unazuki - Esto… (Con duda)

Dustin - Bueno de cariño te decimos Eclipse (sonriendo)

P. Eclipse -Si vamos (los 5 se dirigen al templo)

=El templo Hikawa=

Rei - Tranquila Serena (calmando a su amiga)

Serena - Pero… (Nerviosa)

Malfoy - Ahí vienen con una niña (será)

Nicolas – Si así es su hija, es la consecuencia de ayer ignoro lo que sabe

Molly - El se acerca chicas

Amy: -Hola, como estas pequeña (en el camino Unazuki, le había contado casi todo, solo indispensable)

Dustin - Díganos chicas como están

Seiya -Todos bien y ustedes

Faiden - Bien chicas discúlpala Amy, solo le hace caso a Unazuki

Unazuki - Recuerdas lo que hable contigo (agarrándole la mano)

Eclipse -Si, pero… (Un poco dudosa)

Serena - No te preocupes todo saldrá bien (la niña vuelve agarrarse de Unazuki)

Unazuki - Lo siento Serena

Rei - Chicos Ahí viene

Serena - Transformémonos

Todos – SI (decididos)

Serena - Eterna Sailor Moon, Transformación!

Mina - Por el cristal del planeta Venus, transformación!

Lita - Por el cristal del planeta Júpiter, transformación!

Rei - Por el cristal del planeta Marte, transformación!

Amy - Por el cristal del planeta Mercury, transformación!

Michiru - Por el cristal del planeta Neptuno, transformación!

Haruka - Por el cristal del planeta Uranus, transformación!

Setsuna - Por el cristal del planeta Plutón, transformación!

Hotaru - Por el cristal del planeta Saturno, transformación!

Molly – Claro, Por el poder del cristal del planeta Ceres, transformación!

Unzazuki - Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Eris, transformación!

P. Eclipse - Por el poder dl sol y la luna, transformación! (Sailor Eclipse, Los 5 chicos también se habían transformado)

Rey Devil - Vamos Scouts ataquen

Todos comenzaron a tacar menos Sailor Eclipse ya que le dijeron que aun no hasta que Sailor Eris le diera la señal, después de una lucha difícil, Sailor Eris hizo la señal

Sailor Eclipse - Espada de luz de eclipse, fulmina!

Sailor Moon - Rayo de la luna!

Príncipe del Sol - Rayo del sol!

Rey Devil - Malditos (diciendo esto su presencia desapareció para siempre)

Nicolas - Chicas ahora

Sailor Eris - Ahora Sailor eclipse (Esta le da la espada a Sailor Moon y el colgante a al príncipe del sol, forman el circulo con los consejeros y los príncipes y su hija en el centro de el)

Sailor Eclipse – Por favor cristal regresa en el momento de mi nacimiento (y así todos regresan a ese día, solo que en esta ocasión aparecen en el hospital de Tokio, donde la bebe nació)

=Hospital de Tokio/habían regresado a aquel momento=

Serena - No lo pudo creer es tan bella, no crees Malfoy

Malfoy - Nunca se hablara de lo ocurrido a nuestra hija

Nicolas - Las chicas lo saben no se preocupen (así pasaron 10 años, Nicolás se caso con lita y tienen un hijo de 9 años llamado Andrew Jr., Mina se caso con Seiya y tiene un hija de 10 años llamada Misei, Unazuki se caso con Dustin tienen una hija de 9 Andrea, Faiden y Molly también se casaron y tiene un hija llamada Failly, Rei y Darién también se casaron y tienen un hija llamada Rellina ella y Failly tienen 9 años y Amy se caso con Richard y tuvieron una hija llamada Taymy, Setsuna visitaba de vez en cuando a la hija de Serena, Hotaru estudia la universidad y iajaa constantemente, Haruka y Michiru viajan, pero durante las vacaciones se reunían en el templo, a la hija de serena y Malfoy se llamas Sese, su consejero resulto ser un ave fenix, creado por su abuelo el rey del sol que también tenia una medallón que la Reina Serenity había hecho que tenia la luna y el sol y atrás un eclipse con la palabra, debido a que todos se enteraron que ella era la heredera de la familia Mcbell siempre tenia guaruras cuando sus padres viajaban "platicaban de cosas que nadie quería que supieran")

=Mansion Mcbell/tiempo real=

Sese - Debo darme prisa, si no no llegare a ver la lluvia de estrellas en la torre de Tokio, lastima que nos castigaron, por hacerle una broma a la tía Amy (asoma Serena)

Serena - Quieres decirme a donde vas Sese, si no mal recuerdo estas castigada (en tono serio)

Sese: Pero… (Con cara de por favor)

Malfoy - Ivas a la torre de Tokio, no es así

Sese - Si papà

Malfoy - Te parece si vamos los 3 (Con una sonrisa)

Serena - Recuerda que esta castigada (en eso llegan las demás)

Amy - Vamos Serena

Seiya - Si son niños

Molly - Vamos cuñadita

Unazuki - Si Serena, además tiene tu carácter recuerdas

Mina - Ah que les parece si revelamos los detalles

Todos - Mina! (a lo que todos rien)

Rei - Tú no cambias

Lita - Vallamos chicas

Haruka - Claro a eso vinimos

Michiru - Si

Hotaru - Solo para ver las estrellas

Setsuna - Así es

Nicolas - Y todo en familia, por que eso somos

Dustin - Totalmente de acuerdo

Serena - De acuerdo (así todos van a la torr d Tokio)

Luna Y Sol - Quien pensaría que por fin tendríamos paz

Artemis y Shane - Y todo por el amor y la mistad de los chicos.

Todos – Si

Así todos vieron la lluvia de estrellas y llevaban una vida normal, la historia de la Sailor se volvió un cuento que las chicas le contaban a sus hijas.

**FIN**

**Gracias por leer mi fanfic**


End file.
